Random Title Shuffle
by willynilly23
Summary: I am not ending bits and pieces and am so grateful to all for the feedback there, but I needed a new challenge. Check out the Author's notes on this first chapter to see what I am attempting here, hope you like it! Each chapter will fluctuate with ratings, but i am sticking a T on the whole thing as I am having a hard time keeping Auggie and Annie clothed these days.
1. A Girl Like You

Author's Notes: I needed prompts and decided to be a total nerd about acquiring them. So, there are 43 CA Episode titles. I used a random integer generator to produce a random list of numbers 1 through 43 and am using the title of the ep that matches the integer as a prompt for that day. There will be no link back to the original episode, simply a prompt for a new fic.

In addition, as you likely know, each title is also a song title, so I am pulling one line from the equivalent song and making one of our characters use it in the story.

Sound fun? I hope you enjoy.

All stories are post 3X16 established kissiness. And let's be fair here I am all about the Annie/Auggie nakedness these days, so I am rating this T just to be safe.

Random #: 24

Episode Title: A Girl Like You

Song Line: "I'm too weak to put up a fight"

"You have to stop getting beaten up Walker," Auggie said his breathing just slightly labored as they bobbed around each on the on the mat.

"Tell that to the bad guys will you, I am not a fan of the ER thank you very much," she jabbed at the mitts he held up.

"I'm serious Annie you aren't always going to be so lucky and walk away with a muscle pull or a minor sprain," he had that look on his face that made her melt.

"Don't give me the puppy dog face Auggie," she jabbed a little harder.

"That is the 2nd time you have compared me to a dog," he laughed as he circled around her again.

"Oh Auggie I believe I have made my thoughts on your level of attractiveness quite clear, don't go fishing for compliments," she kept pace as he moved faster.

"Luckily I have a very high opinion of myself," he smirked.

"Yeah, your delicate ego shouldn't need to be stroked."

"Gloves off Walker, let's do the takedown combinations again. I am not clearing you for field duty until you can drop someone twice your size," Auggie instructed retreating for water.

He wasn't kidding about testing her before sending her back in the field. Usually Auggie would let up and break so she could take him down, but he countered everything she had for over half an hour. Finally, both of them were sweating profusely and taking longer to catch their breath.

"OK, I have actual work to do today, are you going to let me win?" Annie pouted.

"Where is the sport in that?" he knit his brows together and then swept her feet out from under her.

"Owww, Auggie," she nearly whined.

"In this room you do not get to whine Walker, you do not get to make me feel bad for pushing you your hardest and you do not get to play the girlfriend card. In order to keep from going crazy with worry I have to know you are as prepared as possible for the bad guys," he rationalized as he offered her a hand to help her back up.

"I know, but I thought sparring would be more fun now that we are, you know?" she reset her stance and touched his shoulders so he would know where she was.

"So you thought I would go easier on you because we are sleeping together?"

"When you put it like that it sounds silly," her hands were still on his shoulders.

"It's just illogical, you getting hurt is the last thing I have ever wanted, but possibly even more now," he turned his head and a bead of sweat fell from the edge of his hair onto her arm and she shivered.

"I know," she squeezed his shoulders and prepared for the sequence.

"But…"

"There's a but?" she smiled.

"While I will not go easier on you in the gym, we could leverage our relationship as an incentive," he shrugged.

"How?"

"The next person to succeed in a full takedown and pin gets whatever they want…" he trailed off.

"Anything?" she whispered.

"Anything," he confirmed.

"You're on," she set again and they began.

It worked, as Annie managed to block a couple moves that Auggie had succeeded with earlier. The sequence went much longer than either expected until finally Annie saw an opening and succeeded in dropping him, despite her fatigue her reflexes were quick and sure enough she had him pinned in seconds.

"Nice work Miss Walker," Auggie commended as he caught his breath.

"Thanks for the motivation," she kissed him quickly and jumped off him sooner than he would have liked.

"Speaking of motivation?' he murmured in her ear as she helped him off the mat.

"I will spend the whole afternoon thinking up my wish, be prepared," she whispered back and left him standing there alone.

***555***

"I must be getting old," Auggie declared later that night as he collapsed on the couch.

"Huh?" Annie asked as she sat next to his prone form.

"That workout today killed me," he groaned a little and rubbed at his shoulder.

"Does that mean you are reneging on our wager?" she asked as she replaced his hand with her own and continued massaging his shoulder for him.

"No, no not at all, I promised you anything you want and I am a man of my word. So what did you have in mind?" his voice had dropped as he tugged her closer and kissed her.

"Rum raisin," she murmured between kisses.

"What?" he asked confused and slightly dazed from the kissing.

"Or Rocky Road," she altered her answer.

"We're discussing ice cream flavors right, not some weird new sex thing you read about in Cosmo?" he looked truly confused.

"I haven't read Cosmo since college and yes we are discussing ice cream flavors. I want ice cream from that place on the corner, the expensive place with the quadruple butter fat content ice cream that is like heaven on a spoon," she moaned.

"Let me get this straight, I am offering you anything, anything you could want and you want ice cream?"

"Yep, this is supposed to be my reward not yours, sex is mutually beneficial. I want ice cream and I intend to eat it in front of you while you listen to how much I enjoy it," she poked him to get up.

"I guess that makes sense in your female brain and I am too weak to put up a fight, so ice cream it shall be," he stood and went in search of his wallet and his cane.

The End


	2. Half a World Away

Random #: 18

Episode Title: Half a World Away

Song Line: "I'm half a world away here"

Auggie was anticipating the call, his girlfriend was a spy after all, so he smiled ruefully as he tapped his cell to answer.

"Hello Miss Walker."

"Why did I have to hear about this from Joan?"

"It is good to hear from you too, how are things in Cairo?"

"Things are fine, now stop evading, why didn't you tell me?"

"You are a little busy saving the world," he sighed.

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't know that the man I love is having an MRI on his beautiful skull," she allowed herself a moment and closed her eyes and conjured an image of him.

Annie had been in Cairo for over 2 weeks, the mission stalled but not dead enough to call her back. The first bout of dizziness hadn't bothered Auggie, he shook it off and went about his day, but the next one almost leveled him in front of Joan. She hadn't been patient or particularly kind, he would get an MRI or else.

"Annie, I am fine, it is very likely just some sort of virus or electrolyte something or other," he blew out a breath to signify his annoyance with the whole thing.

"Well Dr. Anderson that all sounds very vague and unlikely. Luckily I know Joan will not allow you to be so cavalier, when is the appointment?"

"An hour. I hate MRIs so much Annie," he confessed.

"I imagine you have had more than anyone should and I hate that I am half a world away here, I would give anything to be there for you," her voice was soothing and he found a sunny spot to stop and he drew strength from both her voice and the sun.

"I'll be fine. You have a mission to focus on, you should not be worried about me," he remarked.

"I am perfectly focused, I am a smart girl I can compartmentalize, my body and my mind are on this mission, my heart is with you."

"I'll take good care of it," he promised.

"Just take good care of you. I know how rock hard that skull is, but you did have a traumatic brain injury not all that many years ago and you cannot be too cautious."

"Did you and Joan rehearse that?"

"Oh god, I am starting to sound like Joan?"

Auggie laughed at that.

"I need to get going."

"Call me when it is over," she tried not to sound too pathetic.

"I won't know anything yet."

"I know, I just want to hear your voice."

***555***

Two days later things finally started moving for Annie's mission, she got her intel and got out of harm's way with relative ease, but she still needed an extraction.

"Any chance I can get a lift?" she began the conversation with Auggie.

"Sure, do you have a preference; I have a helo and a cargo plane, take your pick?"

"Which one will get me home faster?"

"Cargo plane."

"We have a winner," she smiled.

"Everything is fine here by the way," he mentioned vaguely.

"Officially or is that your professional opinion?"

"Officially."

"Good, more of a reason to get home quickly, to celebrate," she ended the call and waited for instruction on getting to the plane.

***555***

It was after 9:00 pm when Annie got home, but Auggie of course knew exactly when she would arrive and was pulling dinner out of the oven as she stored her suitcase.

After washing up from the cargo plane ride, she greeted Auggie properly.

"I missed you," she said as she kissed his lips and then his cheek and then his forehead and finally reaching up on her tiptoes she kissed his head.

"Missed you too. Good work over there, that intel will be huge for Joan's task force," he reciprocated the litany of kisses.

"That smells so good," she finally noticed the bubbly deliciousness that was lasagna.

"Comfort food," he offered.

Annie entertained Auggie with the tales of her traveling companions, her extractions always full of colorful characters while they ate, saving her serious discussion for afterwards. She cleaned up and stowed the leftovers before joining Auggie on the couch.

"I am so happy you are OK, but I am not happy that you felt you had to keep this to yourself and before you go telling me it was for my own sake let me be clear that this," she indicated the two of them by brushing her hand along his arm, "is always the most important thing to me, it has to be or nothing I do out there matters."

"Annie, I am a big boy and I have been taking care of myself for a long time, it is hard for me to rely on anyone else, it isn't about you," he was instantly defensive.

"I can't explain the way I felt when I met you Auggie, but I'll try. As soon as you shook my hand I knew that you and I would be together forever. There were times along the way that I pined for it to be like this," she reached over and squeezed his shoulder, "And there were times when I thought it never would be, but despite that I knew you were the person I wanted in my life forever. In the middle of my first day at the CIA jitters I had the clarity of mind to know that you and I are something special."

"It was pretty instantaneous, yes," Auggie smiled at the memory.

"My point in all of this is that I am here for the long haul and now that we have this thing we have now, I am even more committed to that always thing. You're the one who pointed out that our lives don't lend themselves to waiting for things, our lives also do not abide beating around the bush. I worry about you not because you're blind, but because I love you."

"I know," he closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest.

"Do you? Or do you think these past 3 years have been an elaborate ruse to lull you into a sense of lifelong commitment and then I was going to suddenly start feeling bad for the blind guy?" she was on a roll now and had tucked her legs under her and was kneeling slightly taller than Auggie's slumped position.

He didn't say anything he just nodded.

She took advantage of her height and leaned over to place a kiss on the crown of his head, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tugged him closer.

"Your head is really OK?" she whispered the words fluttering his hair.

"Yeah, the doctor said I must have had a virus that affected my equilibrium, I have been fine for the past few days," he answered.

"Good," she kissed his head again for good measure.

"If we are sharing everything….I did walk into Stu's desk today and really hurt my leg," he rubbed at his denim covered thigh.

"Yeah?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Mmmmhmmm," he confirmed as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to the affected area.

"I might need to do a thorough exam of that one," she teased.

"Outstanding, you are much more attractive than my last doctor," he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You're just guessing on that," she replied with her usual deflection of his comments on her beauty.

"Well my doctor's name is Stan Levine and his hands indicate he is about 70, so I think I have safe odds on this one," Auggie laughed as he stood and offered her his hand.

The End


	3. South Bound Suarez

Random #: 3

Episode Title: South Bound Suarez

Song Line: "I got my feet on the ground"

Note: I have never climbed a rock in my life.

"If you wanted to tie me up Walker we could have stayed in bed," Auggie smirked as Annie pulled him closer by the harness she was fastening around his waist.

"Har har," she laughed despite the thrill his words sent through her body.

"Seriously, we can go back there right now, we didn't even make the bed before we left," he reached out and found her arm and pulled her closer still.

In her sneakered feet she was significantly shorter than him and he snaked his arms around her and she fit snugly under his chin.

"Have I ever mentioned how exhilarating I find rock climbing?"

"Well I know you went with Doctor McDreamy," Auggie snorted.

"His name was Doctor Scott and yes, I did, jealous?" she grinned and he could feel her smile through his thin shirt.

"Noooooo," his word said no but he nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Trust me, you have nothing to be jealous of, Scott and I had a handful of dates and that is it," Annie mentioned as she stepped back, checking their harnesses again.

"OK, let's do this," Auggie pumped his fist in mock enthusiasm.

"You're going to love it," she assured and turned him towards the rock.

"You do understand the view from the top will be lost on me," he laughed.

"Yep, but the air is clear and open up there in a way we never get to experience in the rat maze that is the city," she assured him.

She led him to the base of the rock and oriented him to where he was by placing his hands on the first set of holds. Annie had complete faith in Auggie's upper body strength and the climb was pretty easy at this point, but led to a gorgeous summit.

It was slow going, but Annie was in no hurry, she would set her hold and give Auggie his coordinates, a bit like a vertical game of Twister, but soon enough they were on the plateau. Auggie leaned back against a rock and took a drink from the water bottle Annie tapped against his arm. She was right, the air was sweet and the breeze light and refreshing.

"Nice, huh?" Annie nudged his bare leg with her own.

"It is indeed, good call Walker," he reached for her and tugged her back against his chest to rest.

"Has Joan said anything to you?" Annie asked after a few moments of quiet.

"About what?"

"About this," She ran her hand along is thigh and watched the muscle twitch.

"Taking a blind guy rock climbing? No."

"Not the rock climbing, us," she clarified.

"No, I submitted the paper work, she looked at it and said OK. Why, has she talked to you?" he reached down and stilled her hand before she started something they really shouldn't be doing on the top of a rock.

"Not a peep. I'm scared she's biding her time."

"It's not like it came out of the blue or anything, she had to suspect something was going to happen between us. She's probably relieved we've followed protocol."

"Maybe. Ready for the fun part?"

"Jumping off a rock? I really need to school you in the definition of fun," Auggie laughed.

The rappel down the rock face was as exhilarating as Annie had promised. Somehow hanging weightlessly in the dark was not as terrifying as Auggie had imagined, he actually found it very comforting.

Annie was ahead of him again by a little bit, enough for them to talk and for her to keep an eye on him. She hit the ground first and instructed him down the last few feet.

"OK, slow down you are almost there," she instructed as he let up on the rope a little and pointed his toes.

Sure enough he felt he ground below him and flattened his feet.

"Nice work," Annie clapped him on the back, "how do you feel?"

"I got my feet on the ground," he grinned.

"And you are in one piece," she looked him up and down to make sure he hadn't scratched himself on anything on the way down before reaching and brushing a hand along his arm.

She intended to just alert him to her presence before undoing his harness, but he caught her hand and pulled her close.

"Thanks," he murmured against her hair as he held her close and ran a hand along her sweaty back.

"You did all the work, I just hollered some instruction," she smiled and sighed at the comfort in his touch.

"You push me Annie, in everything; you push me to do more and try harder and be better."

"You do the same for me," she looked up at him.

Auggie reached for her cheek pulling her closer and kissed her deeply. His hand snaked under the damp tank top and found her skin hot and soft and he moaned into her mouth pulling her closer still. Finally Annie gathered her wits and pulled back slightly.

"We're outside," she admonished but kissed him softly again.

Auggie turned his head left and then right and grinned, "I don't see anyone."

She smacked him on the chest and looked at her watch.

"It's only three, we can get back grab a shower and possibly mess up the unmade bed before dinner," she offered.

***555***

Monday morning Auggie strolled into tech ops after leaving Annie at her desk to face a pile of reports.

"Hey boss, have a nice weekend?" Stu asked as he dropped of a file.

"I did Stu, how about you?" Auggie sing-songed.

"Not bad, kind of dull. You do anything interesting?"

"I went rock climbing," Auggie shrugged.

Stu stood there for a second wondering if this was one of Auggie's self-deprecating jokes until Auggie tapped the screen on his phone and showed him the pictures.

The End


	4. Letter Never Sent

Random #: 27

Episode Title: Letter Never Sent

Song Line: "It's been pretty simple so far"

Note: I learned more about bombs this past week than I would have liked, living as I do a half mile from the finish line of the Boston Marathon.

"Hey Walker, what's your 20?" Auggie asked casually over a 5,000 mile comm connection.

"I'm sitting on my balcony looking at the Black Sea," she reported.

"Very funny, Agent Walker, how goes the bomb diffusion?" he tried not to let the fear invade his voice.

"It's been pretty simple so far," she tried to reassure him as she wiped at the sweat from her forehead.

"I don't want to rush you, but you have hostiles about 5 miles out. I know there is no timer on that thing, but you do have a little bit of a ticking clock."

Annie had stumbled upon the device when she was swiping some files from a Ukrainian chemist who was working for the wrong team. While the device posed no immediate risk Annie couldn't leave it there in good conscience and with no bomb disposal team in country with her she didn't think the good people at Delta would let her check it with her luggage. Protocol dictated that she disable it.

"Wonder what he was planning to do with it?" Annie asked as she freed the circuit board.

"Well it's a bomb Annie, I imagine he wanted to blow something up."

"Yeah, I have the trigger isolated, there appears to only be one energy source, if I cut it it will be useless. I can bag the circuit board for analysis."

"You're certain there are no secondary triggers?" this wasn't something you wanted to get wrong.

"I don't see one, it is a pretty rudimentary bomb Auggie, I got it. I'm going to cut the transfer wire in 1, 2…3," she was silent and couldn't hear anything on the DC end as Auggie held his breath.

"Clear," she reported.

"Good work Walker, now get out of there before they find you. Your extraction team is in place," he rubbed a hand over his sightless eyes.

"Thanks for talking me through," she said before she disconnected the comm.

***555***

Several hours later Joan wandered by as Auggie was typing up notes.

"Annie on her way back?" she asked as she leaned against the open door.

"Yep, she has the intel and a circuit board from our Dr. Andreev's homemade bomb, diffused it herself," Auggie said proudly.

"That's great, run it against any known open terrorist cases, maybe we can find a pattern, bomb maker's fingerprints are usually traceable. I am heading out but tell her I said good job when you see her," Joan smiled and was gone.

It was after midnight when Annie arrived at Langley, she had to leave her report and intel with the duty officer before heading home. She knew Auggie would be waiting for her, but she was surprised to see him just sitting in his office staring off into nothing. She didn't want to startle him so she walked with a louder step than normal.

"That you Walker?" he asked without turning towards her.

"It is, you OK?"

"Had a long day, you?" he curved one corner of his mouth up in a wry grin.

"It was kind of exhausting, yeah," she approached and placed a warm hand against the back of his neck.

He tilted his head back and she worked her fingers against the knots there. He practically purred.

"I don't like bombs," he admitted in a small voice.

"Not many people do Auggie, but you have better reason than most," she leaned down and kissed his forehead as she continued to massage his neck.

"Did you do the mission hand off?" he asked as his eyes slipped shut at the pleasure her fingers brought to his skin.

"I did, so how about you take me home and show me how much you missed me?" she let her fingers trail up the back of his skull messing up his hair but eliciting a deep rumbling noise that made her stomach drop.

***555***

The car ride was quiet, to the point where Annie thought maybe Auggie had fallen asleep, it was nearly 1:00 am, but he got right out when they pulled into a space near his apartment. He bypassed her arm and took her hand instead, holding it close so their wrists touched, their pulses mingling together.

They each went about stashing their belongings, Annie not ready to unpack just yet tucked her suitcase away and Auggie took off his suit coat and hung it up. Finally when there were no more chores to do, Auggie sought her out as she removed her jewelry and placed it on his dresser.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. His fingers moved to undo the buttons of her blouse and he peeled it off of her. She turned in his arms and captured his lips, felt them tremble as her tongue darted out in invitation.

Each move was slow and deliberate, Auggie using touch to convey every feeling he held in his heart. He traced along her rib cage with deft fingers and then fell to his knees, placing a wet kiss on her navel before slowly unfastening her pants. It was the very best kind of torture.

By the time she pulled him down on top of her she was ready to scream, but he would not be deterred. This was Auggie at his most focused and Annie knew better than to try and rush him along, he needed to work his emotions out this way sometimes and she wasn't about to argue, with the exception of the very late hour she really wasn't in a hurry.

"It is right what they say about good things being worth the wait," Annie giggled against his chest as she curled herself around him, sweaty and sated.

"I was so worried about you today," he admitted.

"I gathered that from the complete head to toe inventory you just did," she yawned.

"Are you complaining about how very thoroughly I just made love to you?" he was smirking, she had her eyes closed but she was picking up the verbal cues.

"Not at all, and if this is how you have to process your emotions when I am involved in a dangerous situation let me just encourage this very healthy manifestation of your anxiety," she laughed again.

"I'll show you a very healthy manifestation….." he stopped talking as he flipped her on her back and kissed her until moaned.

The End


	5. Lady Stardust

Random #: 43

Episode Title: Lady Stardust

Song line: "Femme fatales emerged from the shadows"

"So sorry I am late, Joan caught me on my way out…." Annie started in, but Auggie cut her off.

"Oh thank god you are here," he looked slightly panicked in his usual seat at Allen's.

"Auggie? Is that lipstick on your cheek?" Annie asked with a grin as he frantically wiped at it.

"Possibly yes, I was ambushed," his sightless eyes darting around the room.

"By an Avon Lady?" Annie laughed.

"It was crazy Annie, femme fatales emerged from the shadows, I think there were 2 of them," his voice was a low conspiratorial whisper.

"You were ambushed by femme fatales? At Allen's?" she whispered back.

"I think it was Louisa from DST, she had been assigned to Tokyo station, but I heard she was back. She didn't introduce herself, which is rude since I am blind after all, but she squealed my name and kissed me and was chatting with someone else and they just left to get drinks. So let's get out of here before they get back," he was standing and unfolding his cane as he reached out for her.

"No way Romeo, this is too good to miss and I need a drink," Annie smiled at one of her favorite waitresses and indicated she needed a beer.

"We have beer at home and ice cream and I will really make it worth your while, if you know what I mean, really" he waggled his eyebrows and she barked out a quick laugh.

"I can have all of those things and enjoy watching you freak out in front of Louisa," Annie shrugged.

"If you don't help me escape there will definitely be no sex, you can have the ice cream and the beer, but I will not engage in any sex," he stomped his foot for emphasis.

"Of course you will," she rolled her eyes.

"Well I won't like it," he pouted.

"You really will," she glanced at her phone unfazed.

"Probably," he admitted, "but I get to be on top."

"Fine with me," she agreed.

"Aren't you jealous? She kissed me," he tried changing his argument.

"Your level of ridiculous has assured me you have no interest in this woman and while I am not a petty person usually, I do want to watch you squirm. Based on her actions and the fact that she has been out of the country she clearly is not aware that you are in a committed relationship now," Annie squeezed his knee beneath the table to soothe him.

Before Annie could delve any further into her theories the woman in question reappeared. Annie took quick stock of the very curvy red head and had to stop from rolling her eyes, she practically looked like Jessica Rabbit.

"I got you a beer Auggie, oh hello," she stopped short when she saw Annie in the chair next to Auggie.

"Hello," Annie smiled friendly.

"You're Annie Walker, aren't you?" the beautiful woman pointed a finely manicured nail at Annie.

"I am and you are?" Annie held out her hand in greeting.

"Louisa Sullivan, DST just back from Tokyo station."

"Welcome back. You must know Auggie from the DPD DST task force," Annie tried to keep a straight face.

"Something like that," Louisa answered vaguely.

"I love her," Auggie blurted out just as Annie took a sip of beer and choked on it.

"Excuse me?" Louisa asked confused.

"Her, Annie, I love her," Auggie was waving randomly in what he hoped was Annie's direction as the object of his affection tried to catch her breath.

"O….K…."Louisa was truly confused by the scene in front of her.

"We're dating," Annie clarified as she sipped her beer again.

"There were rumors about you guys back a couple years, but Auggie always seemed to be….available," Louisa hunted for the words as Auggie tried to shrink into his chair.

"The rumors back then were unfounded, this is relatively new and despite Auggie's random outburst, fairly confidential," Annie tried to corral the situation.

"Well, congratulations," Louisa said deflated.

"Thanks," Annie smiled and kissed Auggie on the cheek, leaving her lipstick there this time.

Louisa rejoined her friend as Annie watched her paste on a smile and make excuses for ditching her for a guy. Annie turned to face Auggie who just sat silently.

"So," Annie started with a devilish glint in her eye.

"You're going to make fun of me now, right?" Auggie asked with a wince.

"A little. I have read your file, as much as I can with my meager clearance level, and I know for a fact that you have been interrogated by enemies of this country on more than one occasion. Please tell me you didn't hand over classified information to them as readily as you did to that red head?" Annie whispered.

"She's a red head?" he asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Hmm, and no of course not. I have never submitted to interrogation techniques when national security was on the line, but this was much more dire than security," he slid a hand to her knee and found the hem of her skirt riding just a little higher than normal.

He curled his hand around her small knee, his fingers grazing her inner thigh and he heard the fabric of her suit coat rustle as she sat up straighter in her chair.

"Really?" she asked incredulous.

"Of course, Interrogators would cause injury to my body, but you Miss Walker, you can break my heart," he batted his eyelashes at her.

"You are a ridiculous man, but I do love you."

"Maybe you could practice _your_ interrogation techniques on me at home, see how convincing you can be," he applied the slightest pressure to her knee.

"You were threatening to withhold sex just a few minutes ago and now you are trying to seduce me, nice try Anderson," Annie removed his hand and tried not to betray her desire in her voice.

The End


	6. Rock 'n' Roll Suicide

Random #: 38

Episode title: Rock 'n Roll Suicide

Song Line: "I've had my share, I'll help you with the pain."

"So where would you like to go to celebrate?" Annie asked as she drove down the tree-lined streets of Georgetown.

"Celebrate?"

"We have successfully cohabitated into a whole new season, I think that deserves a celebration," Annie smiled.

"I thought we were just swapping your clothes around," Auggie grinned.

Annie had found it difficult to dress for work the past few days as all the clothes she had at Auggie's were wool-based and warm, the shoes sturdy and ready for slush and snow. Since Spring in DC was about 30 minutes long and Summer bound to emerge any second Annie had packed up some clothes and stashed them in the car for a swap after work.

"We are, but that swapping is significant of a fairly successful transition period," Annie illuminated.

"I didn't realize there was a warranty on love," Auggie sighed, but there was humor in his eyes.

"Yes, if I returned you within 90 days I would get a full refund minus the shipping costs," Annie played along.

"Have you ever tried to ship a 180 pound man? It's expensive," he said it with such conviction Annie wondered if Auggie had ever done just that.

"Well lucky for me I have no intention of sending you back," Annie slipped her hand from the gear shift to run her fingers through Auggie's hair.

"In that case I think we should go to Citronelle, it's nearby and I happened to make a reservation there for 8:00," he smirked.

"Did we win the lottery?"

"No, but I did get my tax return so I feel rich and I also realize this is important," he captured the hand playing with his hair and kissed her palm.

Annie just shook her head realizing Auggie would always be one step ahead of her. She followed the familiar route to the house she no longer considered home.

"There are lights on," she said with a hint of concern as they pulled into the shallow parking area.

"Are they on a timer? It should be getting dark," Auggie guessed based on the time of year.

"No and there were no lights on the last time I was here, I would have noticed," she exited the car and moved around to guide him through the gate.

"Should we call the police?" he knit his brows together.

"To report a waste of energy?" she joked but he could feel the slightest tremble in her hand.

"Hey, you suffered a significant trauma here, I don't think there is anything overly cautious when it comes to you…"Auggie was looking very close to right at her when something caught her eye.

"A shadow, there's somebody in there," she reached for her phone just as the shadow approached a window.

"It's Danielle," Annie let out a huge breath.

"What's she doing here?" Auggie also shook off the dread.

"It is her house," Annie laughed.

"Did you know she was coming?"

"No," Annie was now concerned for a whole new reason.

***555***

Annie could see Danielle sitting at the table with a bottle of scotch and a glass next to her, she knocked gently and Danielle looked up her face streaked with tears. Annie opened the door quickly, leaving Auggie on the stoop.

"Danielle, what's wrong? Why are you here?" Annie walked quickly to her sister and wrapped her arms around her.

"I left Michael," she sobbed the alcohol prevalent on her breath.

"Oh honey," Annie rocked her back and forth and smoothed her long hair.

"I walked in on him with a," she hiccupped from the booze or the crying Annie wasn't sure.

"OK, you do not need to finish that thought, I get it," Annie pulled back and looked at her glassy-eyed sister.

"When did you get here?" Annie asked.

"A couple hours ago, I think," she sat heavily back in the chair.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I left my phone at home, I just walked out and went to the airport and flew here."

"Where are Chloe and Katia?" Annie was getting nervous.

"They are with Michael's parents in Florida, it's school vacation," Danielle poured another few fingers of scotch into her glass and took a big swallow.

"Right, I knew that. Are you OK?" Annie looked her up and down.

"I think I have a broken heart," Danielle sobbed.

"I've had my share, I'll help you with the pain," Annie whispered as she leaned down and touched her head to her sister's.

"I'm so so so stupid," Danielle began berating herself.

"How much alcohol have you had?" Annie turned back and saw Auggie standing concerned outside the door, she really wished he could see her right now and read her thoughts.

"I don't know, a lot."

"You need food. Auggie is here, I am going to have him order some food for us, OK?" Annie tried not to sound like she was talking to a child, but Danielle was having a hard time focusing.

"Auggie is great, you are so lucky to have an Auggie in your life," Danielle smiled.

"He sure is," Annie agreed and took the bottle of scotch and slid back out the door.

"Hey," he smiled when he heard the door close, "is she OK?"

"Well she is plastered and devastated, but I don't think she needs medical attention or anything. I'm glad we came by here though. I am so sorry about dinner," she squeezed his arm.

"Don't be silly, she clearly needs us. I changed the reservation to Friday and I ordered some Chinese, lots of noodles and vegetables to fill her stomach, it'll be here in 20 minutes or so," he leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers, "do you want me to go?"

"No," she answered instantly leaning up to kiss him.

"OK, then I think we should go in so she can get comfortable with the idea of me being here," he kissed her back.

"Thank you," Annie hugged him tightly before leading him into the kitchen.

The End


	7. Begin the Begin

Random #: 12

Episode Title: Begin the Begin

Song Line: "The insurgency began and you missed it"

Annie returned from a mission in Bosnia to find the office even more frenzied than usual. Her boyfriend had bags under his eyes and his hair was sticking up in a not-entirely-unattractive way.

"Hello boys," she greeted the 4 men in Tech Ops.

In return she got a half-hearted wave from Stu, a "Hey-o" from Barber, an unintelligible grumble from Hollman and a weak smile from Auggie.

"What's up?" she directed her question at Auggie as she tried to fix his hair.

"The insurgency began and you missed it," he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Huh?" she raised her eyebrows.

"DOJ audit, they need all interrogation reports for the past 3 years with evidence and sign off for every operative around the world. My team is in charge of all audio and video evidence, it has been really uplifting," Auggie reported.

"If by uplifting you mean nightmare-inducing," Stu shuddered.

"When is the last time you slept?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know, what day is it?" he asked honestly.

"Thursday," she replied.

"I left home Tuesday, caught a nap for a few hours this morning," he continued to type as he talked to her.

"Auggie, you need to sleep, in a bed," she clarified.

"Told you guys, she is constantly trying to get me in bed," he snickered.

"Wow, I know you're tired you are usually funnier than that," she smacked the back of his head.

"You should run far far away from here before you get sucked into the Vortex," he advised his eyes glassy with exhaustion.

"I'm not leaving you like this, any of you, can I at least go get you food?" she offered looking for a pen and paper to take down orders.

"Food? What's that?" Barber lamented from his corner of the room.

"OK, this is bordering on pathetic, write down what you want and pass the paper around. I did lunch runs when I was a rookie I can handle this. I'll even go to that place you like so much where the guy behind the counter calls me 'doll face'," Annie handed Barber the paper and pen.

"You are a princess," Hollman finally found words.

"Really Annie you should go home, you had a rough week yourself, how are your ribs?" he reached a hand out tentatively and barely grazed her side.

"They are fine. I think I am in better shape than you are. I will see how you react to eating solid food instead of power bars and energy drinks and then I will estimate how much longer you can work before I drag you out of here by your hair. What do you want to eat?" she took the list from Stu.

"Pasta, maybe? Baked Ziti from Emilio's?" he smiled at her.

"You got it," she kissed his forehead and didn't grumble that Emilio's was 20 minutes out of the way of the place Barber likes.

***555***

Auggie let the guys take 15 minutes when Annie returned with the food to eat in peace. Annie switched out their energy drinks for plain water and tried not to mother them all, but each of them looked like a tired little boy strung out on caffeine.

The food and water did seem to perk them up a bit though and glancing at her watch she saw it was 9:00 pm.

"Three hours until Friday," she mentioned casually.

"Annie's right fellas, let's work until 11:30 then give me your status reports and we'll call it a day by midnight, back here at 7:00 though," he clapped his hands and they were back to work.

Annie left them alone, all she could do now was get in their way. She had work of her own to catch up on, but her main goal was getting Auggie to stick to the schedule he had just announced. She also noticed that both Joan and Arthur were gone, so Auggie was pushing himself harder than either of his superiors.

She worked on her reports and cleaned out her inbox and the time passed quickly, the bodies around her decreasing in numbers as the time went by. Finally at 11:45 she approached Tech Ops again. Sure enough Auggie was getting report from the guys.

"Nice work everyone, go home, see you in a few hours," Auggie announced as Annie walked in.

"Night Annie," the trio chorused as they left.

"You guys OK to drive?" she mother-henned a little more.

"Yeah, thanks," Barber squeezed her arm on the way out.

Auggie was back at his keyboard typing a mile a minute.

"Uh uh, you too Anderson, let's go," Annie whistled.

"Annie I need to review their work," he whined.

"Then we'll come back at 6:00 instead of 7:00 but you are leaving right now," she turned his chair to face her, "no argument."

"Yes Ma'am," he saluted.

"Oh Captain Anderson, I will be happy to make that an order," she brushed her hand against his and he took her arm, his grip looser than normal.

***555***

"I really need a shower," Auggie announced as they slid the door open.

"Me too, I took a 10 hour flight today, race you?" she laughed.

"I'll wash your back, if you wash mine?" he offered.

"Deal," she kissed him softly and led him to the bathroom.

Both of their outfits were beyond wrinkled so Annie just balled them all up and threw them in the hamper before joining Auggie under the warm spray of water.

"Oh god that feels good," she declared as the water sluiced over her skin.

"Normally I would be offended that you made that declaration for anything but me, but I have to agree," he smiled.

She smiled back too tired to generate a witty comeback. They finished their shower and Annie handed Auggie a big fluffy towel, one of the indulgences she allowed herself – top shelf linens - and shoes. She did her best to dry her hair as much as possible, resigned to tomorrow being a ponytail day, and patted her skin dry. She was standing at the dresser staring into space naked when Auggie tugged at her hand.

"Come to bed," he whispered his voice hoarse from the long work hours.

"I need a tee shirt," she turned back.

"No you don't, come to bed, I want to wrap myself around all of you," he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

The End


	8. No Quarter

Random #: 4

Episode Title: No Quarter

Song Line: "They choose the path where no one goes"

"Where were they last seen?" Arthur asked over the rims of his glasses.

"Very close to the North Korean border," Joan grimaced.

"Annie's gotten out of worse spots," Arthur shrugged.

"Yeah but usually she has Auggie on this end helping her, not tagging along for a field trip to North Korea," Joan tried not to get too hysterical.

"They are smart and efficient and they are both very concerned about the other one's well-being, they'll find a way out," Arthur assured her.

"This is Annie and Auggie, they choose the path where no one goes," she sighed.

"That might just save their lives," he closed the file on his desk and stood to embrace his wife.

***555***

"This is usually the time when I call you for a lift out of here," Annie grimaced as she wrapped a piece of her shirt around the gash on her arm.

They had found a way out of the compound they were trapped in, but it involved a run in with a chain link fence.

"You OK?" he asked as he reached out and pulled a damp curl of hair off her forehead.

He grabbed the water bottle and handed it to her silently, glad to hear her drink several big swallows.

"Yeah, just hot, the sun is going down though and it could get real cold real fast," she surveyed their position.

"We'll keep each other warm, is there any kind of shelter?"

"Something that looks like an abandoned garage, about 100 feet ahead, that's it we are nowhere Auggie."

"OK, let's head for the building, it may be rigged so move all your valuables to my bag and load your bag with some rocks or something, we'll toss it in and hope the world doesn't explode. If we're clear we will bed down and get warm and rest and in the morning we'll try to get some cell phone reception," Auggie laid out the plan.

"So we can call a cab?" she smirked.

"Yes, I can't imagine the fair to Adams Morgan, but you're worth it," he smiled that free and easy smile that melts her heart on a normal day, but seems wholly out of place as they skirt the North Korean border.

The garage in question probably only housed a scooter based on the square footage. Annie tossed the first bag through the door and it landed without incident. She then risked the bag with their clothes in it and threw that in the other direction, again no sign of a trap. She scoured the corners with the flashlight seeing no indication anyone had been there in some time.

"I think we're good," Annie announced and Auggie insists on walking in front of her.

Once the space is fully cleared and Auggie has had a chance to get his bearings Annie slid down one wall and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I could really go for a pizza," she lamented as she rubbed her stomach.

"Really? Another Power Bar isn't satisfying enough?" he snorts.

"I know calories are calories, but I really want my calories to have an extra cheese option," she tugged his hand so he'd join her on the floor and drops her head to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry we're here," he apologizes with a kiss to her hairline.

"Stop apologizing Auggie, it is not your fault."

"I dragged you all the way here on the tip of a friend who was clearly wrong," he shrugged and lifted an arm to wrap around her.

"Sometimes intel is wrong, even when given to you by a friend," Annie remembered back to some photos Eyal had slipped her last year.

"Yeah," he agreed.

She curled into his side and he tucked his arm around her ribs and under her injured arm so he didn't aggravate the wound by mistake. It amazed her how he knew her body so well without being able to see it, he seemed to know where and when to touch her to comfort her or to arouse her depending on the situation. Right now he was all about comfort and Annie could feel the warmth radiating off of his body.

"For someone so skinny you sure are comfy," Annie commented as she snuggled against his side.

"Thanks," he laughed, "get some rest I'll keep first watch, so to speak."

"I love when you watch over me," she murmured already drifting off to sleep.

***555***

"Auggie's on the phone," Stu rushed in and got Barber's attention.

"Patch it through and get Joan," Barber replied.

"Hey boss, please tell me you are not in North Korea," Barber answered the call.

"Nice to talk to you too Eric," Auggie smiled.

"We don't know where we are Barber, hoping you could help us out with a trace?" Annie pinched Auggie for his sarcasm.

"Working on it right now."

"You two OK?" Joan entered the room.

"Physically we are fine, Annie has a minor laceration and we are a little dehydrated, but otherwise fine," Auggie reported.

"Good. Barber give me good news," Joan turned her attention to the trace.

"You are just barely in South Korea, literally less than half a mile from the border," he breathed a sigh of relief and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"So that means you can send some friendly South Koreans to get us out of here?" Annie asked sweetly.

"Yes, Barber will relay the details to this phone, so stay in range and stay safe," Joan disconnected the call.

"Those two might be the death of me," Joan announced before turning on her heel and leaving Barber and Stu to plan the extraction.

The End


	9. World Leader Pretend

Random #: 21

Episode Title: World Leader Pretend

Song Line: "It's high time I razed the walls that I've constructed"

Note: I have no idea if Branch is gay or not, but someone on the show must be, right? Also, I totally stole a couple lines from Aaron Sorkin here, but he has lots of lines and lots of money so I don't feel too guilty.

"So, a blind guy and a gay guy walk into a strip club…?" Branch chuckled as he brushed the glass of scotch against Auggie's hand.

"Here's to, it's totally lost on us," Auggie raised his glass in a toast.

"You should see Stu, his face is the color of a very ripe tomato," Branch grinned.

"He's the one who said Hollman's bachelor party had to include a strip club, I told him it would just be awkward," Auggie shook his head in defeat.

"Do you feel like you're missing something?" Branch asked casually.

"No, no, no, straight men don't really like strippers anymore."

"Straight men don't like naked women anymore?" Branch asked amused.

"No, we still like naked women, a lot, just not in this venue it is …awkward," Auggie summed up his flawed argument.

"Word around the water cooler is you have settled on one woman these days," Branch sipped the scotch and tried to avert his eyes from the stage.

"You hanging around the water cooler a lot?" Auggie grinned.

"Is it true?"

"Depends on who the other half of the rumor is, if it is Gladys from HR, it is very much not true."

"You know who the woman is Auggie, don't be coy," Branch laughed.

"Of course I know, she's my girlfriend, the question is do you know?" Auggie waggled his eyebrows immaturely.

"Well I think it is a good thing, whoever she is, you seem happy," Branch clinked his glass to Auggie's as they both tried to enjoy the evening.

***555***

Auggie managed to free himself from bachelor party hell by midnight and slid the door of the loft open unsure if Annie was there or not. He caught the slight acidic smell of tomato sauce and the lingering smell of microwaved plastic which made him think she had eaten there, he hoped she had stayed.

Soon enough he toed off his shoes and moved towards the bedroom and he heard rustling noises.

"Honey, I'm home from the strip club!" he announced enthusiastically.

"Just what every girl wants to hear," she chuckled.

"So a blind guy and a gay guy walk into a strip club…. There is a joke there but I just can't put my finger on it," he scrunched his forehead up in concentration and she found him incredibly adorable.

"You and Branch had fun at the bachelor party I take it?" she started to collect the items she had scattered on the bed as he sank down beside her.

"It was a blast," he rolled his eyes and reached for her.

She slid willingly into his arms and kissed him thoroughly.

"Mmmmm scotch," she smiled against his lips.

"That part was really good," he grinned and kissed her again.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she continued piling stuff in a box.

"Saying good-bye."

"To who?" he looked confused.

"Lots of people," she laid the key to Simon's steamer trunk in the box next to her bracelet from Ben and a variety of photos and letters from all sorts of people she had lost over the years.

People lost to death or distance, heart ache or chance.

"You OK?" he reached for and just barely caught her chin with his hand and turned her to face him, to see how concerned he was for her.

"I am actually. I did this a lot when I was a kid, packed up my mementoes and buried them in the yard before we left for the next far flung corner of the globe, Danielle thought I was nuts and she hoarded every last memory, still does, but I need to let go sometimes, set them free."

"Well there is a difference between notes with school pals and remembrances of lost loved ones…lost love," he trailed off.

"You're right and that is why I haven't done it in a while, I have hidden behind memories for a while now, used them as walls and I think it's high time I razed the walls that I've constructed and open myself up to what's next," she laced her fingers with his and squeezed.

"So what's next?" he asked his voice just the slightest bit uncertain.

"Us, we have been what was next for a long time Auggie and while I have been in this with you 100% from that first night, I don't ever want you to doubt that. I don't ever want you to think you were my second choice, you were the only choice, I just needed to see it."

"So, I'm not in the box too?" he smiled a small shy smile.

"No, you are not in the box. You are in my heart and in my head and in my soul Auggie, you are never going to be in a box, because we are not about trinkets of fleeting love, we are about the everyday reality of getting through life together," she pulled him closer by his tie and began working free the knot as she kissed along his jaw.

"Sounds like we're headed for dullsville," he sighed when she giggled in his ear.

"Yep, totally dull me and you, amazing we can stay awake to watch the news at night," she shifted her position to kneel on the bed, the slight height advantage giving her the perfect angle to kiss him.

"Have we ever watched the news?" he asked with a laugh.

"I don't think so," she smiled against his lips again amazed at how easy it was to love him.

The End


	10. This is Not America

Random #32

Episode Title: This is Not America

Song Line: "Promise not to stare too long"

Annie walked down the steps from the bedroom and saw Auggie standing at the island drinking a cup of coffee.

"You look beautiful," he smiled his eyes full of joy.

"What do you mean?" she stopped in her tracks.

"That color is beautiful on you, it looks like the ocean," he clarified.

Annie looked down at the ocean blue sundress she had slipped on after her shower, her bare feet and tousled still-wet hair.

"You can see me?" she tilted her head.

"Of course I can see you Annie, you look gorgeous and I don't think we're going to be able to leave this apartment after all," he advanced on her.

"Why?" her voice shaky and unsure.

"Because I want you all to myself. I want to stare at you all night," he looked her right in the eye and kissed her.

"Promise not to stare too long," she smiled and kissed him back.

***555***

Annie was jolted from sleep by the sound of Auggie swearing.

"Son of a bitch," he tried to whisper.

"You OK?" she asked with a dry mouth.

"Yeah, sorry, go back to sleep. I misjudged the door frame," she saw him rubbing the side of his face hoping to fight off a bruise.

"You could see me," she said suddenly.

"Huh?" he asked still kind of sleepy.

"In my dream, you could see me," she looked up at him and saw the pain on his face, she didn't think it was from the doorframe.

"Have you had that dream before?" he asked as he found his way to the side of the bed and pulled her bare legs into his lap.

"I don't think so, not that I remember. I had a lot of dreams in the hospital when I was shot, but they were all a blur," she scrubbed a hand over her face and noticed the time, it was only 5:00 am on a Sunday.

"Does it bother you that I have never seen you?" he asked honestly.

"No, I don't think so. I've always felt like you do see me, the real me," she shrugged.

"I feel like I know you better than anyone I have ever known, maybe because I have never seen you, I have had to conjure you in my mind."

"Every now and then I get this twinge of jealousy that you have seen Joan, I push it down, it makes me feel really vain," she admitted with a laugh.

"All I remember about Joan is she is blonde, really blonde. Is she still blonde?"

"Yes, very blonde," Annie smiled.

"I hardly remember faces at all, my own family is like fading photographs, replaced with emotions. My mom is peace, my dad is frustration, my brothers Chris is energy, John is integrity, Mark is jealousy and Luke is innocence."

"What is Joan?" Annie asked with a grin.

"Discipline," he laughed.

"You do stand-up straighter when she is around," Annie nodded.

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Now that you mention it…yeah," she tugged him closer.

He moved back into bed with her and she kissed the side of his face that was red and slightly swollen.

"Does everybody have an emotion or just the people you used to be able to see?"

"Oh everybody does, Barber is chaos, Stu is order, makes them a good team," he pulled her against his warm bare chest.

Annie purred as he slid his hand under her tank top and traced random patterns against the small of her back.

"What am I?" she asked shyly.

"You? You Annie Walker are now and have always been joy," he smiled against the crown of her head.

She snaked her arms around his torso and hugged him so tightly he squeaked.

"Go back to sleep Miss Walker, it is too early for breakfast," he hugged her back as he shimmied them down flat on the bed.

The End


	11. Fool in the Rain

Random #: 9

Episode Title: Fool in the Rain

Song Line: "And you thought it was only in movies"

Note: Most of these songs have had one or 2 lines I thought I could use, but this one was chockfull.

The mission in Paris was boring, but the city was beautiful as spring emerged and the days got longer. She finally completed the final pass and called looking for her ride home to find Auggie MIA. Barber explained he had worked a long extraction overnight and that her instructions for getting home would find her soon.

Sure enough as she exited a boutique on the Champs Elysees she was "bumped into" by a company man and an envelope slipped in her jacket pocket. Usually extraction details were safe for electronic transfer, but since she hadn't spoken to Auggie she was willing to follow protocol.

"That's an awful public place for an extraction," Annie thought to herself as she read the code.

As she approached the base of the Eiffel Tower Annie was still curious and slightly suspicious of the extraction plan so she wasn't completely surprised to see him there, leaning against a post with his cane unfolded in front of him.

"You look an awful lot like this guy I know," she approached cautiously in case this was more than a social call.

"He must be devastatingly handsome," he smiled.

"Takes my breath away," she declared before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him soundly.

"Good to see you Miss Walker, so to speak," he returned the kiss.

"Not that I am anything other than thrilled, but what are you doing here?" she asked as she tucked herself into his side and breathed in the scent of him.

"Someone in the Director's office really liked the intel you sent back and Joan gave us 36 hours off, since it is a Saturday that hardly seems generous, but we take what we can get," Auggie chuckled.

"So you secretly flew to Paris to meet me at the base of the Eiffel Tower?"

"And you thought it was only in movies that men could be this charming?" he flashed his teeth his smile was so wide.

"I always find you charming Mr. Anderson, but this is text book romantic movie moves, nice," she applauded him.

"We've never been to Paris, together that is, so I thought it too good an opportunity to pass up," he shrugged.

"You hungry?" she linked her arm through his and let him lead with the cane.

"Always," he nuzzled her hair.

"I meant for dinner, I am starving."

"Well we can't have that," he patted her hand as they wandered.

They wound up tucked in the back of a small café in a banquet made for two, the waiter brought their wine and they hadn't even looked the menu.

"It's amazing," Annie began as she handed Auggie his wine.

"What is?"

"How quickly I have slipped into complete relaxation mode, considering why I was here in the first place," she savored the wine in her mouth.

"We haven't had a lot of spare time lately," he agreed.

Annie ordered their food in perfect French and Auggie grinned when the waiter seemed impressed. She ordered a seemingly endless array of course, small plates of mussels and frites, bread and cheese, chicken cooked slowly in red wine and butter, scallops in lemon butter served over crisp sharp arugula, chocolate mousse so rich it lingered on her tongue as she kissed Auggie once more.

At some point a second bottle of wine had been ordered and as the clock struck midnight the pair found themselves very full and slightly tipsy.

"That might be the best meal I have had….ever," Auggie decided.

"It was really good," Annie agreed snuggled as she was against his side in the booth.

The waiter cleared the dessert dishes and left the last of the wine in their glasses before taking the bottle, he left the check but assured them there was no hurry.

"Thanks for not slipping the blind guy snails," Auggie cringed at the thought.

"Escargot is less about the snails and more about the butter and the garlic," she tried to convince, holding out hope for tomorrow.

"Still snails," he put the kibosh on that dream.

"Not that I am doubting your superior planning skills, but where are we staying? I closed down the safe house earlier today," she whispered safe house a little louder than she probably should have.

"Well as romantic as it would be to stroll around Paris all night and watch the sunrise, I was planning on taking you to bed, so let's pay for all this delicious food and find ourselves a taxi," he murmured against her ear and her toes curled under the table.

Annie didn't point out the fact that Auggie hadn't mentioned where they were actually going. It took them a minute to get their feet under them after all the wine and Auggie leaned against her a little more heavily than normal as she guided him.

Annie found a taxi and Auggie gave him the address in less impeccable but still functional French. The cab twisted and turned through narrow alleyways before pulling up in front of a small hotel the entry way lit with old gas lamps.

"You don't have a bag, don't get me wrong, I enjoy you naked, but you might need a few things," the thought finally occurred to Annie.

"I checked in before I met you," he held up a key card as they exited the cab.

"One step ahead, always," she shook her head and looped the strap of her messenger bag over her head and accepted her small suitcase from the driver.

"Fifth floor," was all Auggie said and let Annie lead him through the elegant lobby to a couple of elevators.

"Room 522," he instructed as they exited the elevator.

She found the room with ease and took the key card from his hand. Generally Auggie insisted on doing even the most mundane tasks, but the wine had made him so relaxed he allowed Annie all the control she wanted.

"Oh god, it's beautiful," she gasped as she flipped on a light.

"Well that's good," he chuckled.

She launched herself at him and kissed him repeatedly her hands roaming over every inch of him she could reach without letting go of his lips.

"Mmmmm, Annie, I am a big fan of the enthusiasm, but I have every intention of spending the entire night loving you, we have nowhere to be and no one to report to until Monday morning, so we better pace ourselves," he grinned against her lips and hugged her close.

The End


	12. Walter's Walk

Random #: 2

Episode Title: Walter's Walk

Song Line: "Every day is the same as the one before"

"OK, this outfit is ridiculous," Annie lamented as she came out of the safe house bathroom.

"Ridiculous like awesome as the hip kids would say…or just ridiculous?" Auggie asked with a smirk.

"The latter," Annie rolled her eyes.

"Ridiculous is not a word I would use to describe that outfit," Barber interjected.

Annie stood in the middle of the safe house in a dress that barely covered her ass and was so tight she hoped she didn't need to sit down.

"Down Barber, that's my girlfriend you're talking about," Auggie was good-naturedly territorial.

"Remember my first day, Joan sent me in as a hooker in a business suit, said DC hookers were conservative, I guess that isn't the case in Berlin," Annie wriggled the dress down a little further.

"It's not," Barber answered automatically and both Annie and Auggie turned in unison with a questioning glance.

"I am not speaking from experience," he held his hands up in surrender.

"Can you put your hair up Annie?" Auggie asked.

"How do you know it's not?" she smiled at him.

"I can hear it swishing around," he waved randomly at where his hair would be if it was as long as Annie's.

"Freak," she smacked him and went to put her hair up.

"Don't let her fool you, she loves when I guess what she looks like," Auggie explained to Barber.

"OK, hair up as requested," she swept back in.

"Thank you, I designed you a little bling," Auggie produced a jewelry box with a pair of fairly obnoxious cubic zirconia earrings.

"Awwww thanks honey, you really shouldn't have," she teased.

"Well, I didn't design the actual earring, but I figured wiring you in that dress was going to be impossible, so these little babies are just as effective as a body mic," he waggled them at her.

"Are they sterling silver, zinc will infect my ears?"

"Yes my delicate flower, they are sterling silver," he snarked as she snatched them out of his hand and put them on.

She went in the bedroom and whispered a few lines of Yeats, the sound coming through clear.

"Nice work Miss Walker, go get 'em," he smiled and she kissed his forehead, slapped Barber a high five and walked out of the safe house on 4 inch heels.

***555***

She returned to the safe house, 3 hours later her feet killing her and completely skeeved out by the class of men she had just associated with.

"Honey, I'm home!" she announced to Auggie and Barber who were hunched over a computer.

"How was your day, dear?" Auggie smiled at the patter.

"Oh you know how it is in the skin trade, every day is the same as the one before," she shrugged and placed the earrings back in the box and handed them to Auggie, although not real diamonds the tech in them was worth quite a bit.

"Can I make it better?" Auggie asked honestly.

"You always do," she leaned against him, the dress truly too tight and short to sit in.

"How about a bath?" he offered.

"I feel like I need to be dipped in rubbing alcohol to get the slime off me," she shuddered, "tell me you got something?"

The directive had been Annie was to go in every night until they picked up the intel, this was night #3.

"Not yet," Barber sighed.

"OK," Annie accepted the news and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll take care of this boss, go with her," Barber offered.

Auggie clapped Eric on the back and retreated to the bathroom where he heard Annie struggling with something.

"Son of a …" her voice became muffled.

"Need help?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, I can't get out of this sausage casing of a dress," she groaned and reached forward to brush her hand along his.

He reached out and figured out she had the dress tangled around her chest and shoulders. She raised her hands over her head and he was able to tug it off of her and discard it on the floor. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head just rocking her in place.

"I'm OK, just frustrated and my feet hurt," she repeated.

"You wear crazy high heels all the time," he was puzzled.

"These trashy hooker shoes are nowhere near the quality of my heels," she scoffed.

"Got it," he didn't dare to argue with her shoe knowledge.

Annie slipped out of his arms and he heard the squeak and rush of water as she drew her bath.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No," she let her hair down and shook it out.

"Want a drink?"

"No."

"Something to eat?"

"No."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

He heard her breath hitch and felt her fingers skitter up the front of his button down shirt.

"No."

His lips were on hers while she was still finishing the "o" of her last no.

For his part Barber put on Auggie's headphones and replayed the audio a little louder than he might have under different circumstances.

***555***

About an hour later Barber had not seen or heard from Annie or Auggie, but his drill down on the ambient noise in the club was proving productive. He thought he had something, but he needed Annie to translate.

He approached the bedroom carefully, not sure if he should intrude. He knocked gently and it was Annie who told him to come in.

Barber cracked the door looking away.

"I think I have something," he said shyly.

"Come on in Barber," Auggie encouraged him.

The scene in front of him was not at all what he expected. Curled up in bed, Annie had her hair in a messy bun, an oversized Army tee shirt that clearly was Auggie's on. Auggie was snuggled up to her and it appeared Annie had been reading to him, her book open on her lap.

It occurred to Eric that this was in some ways more intimate than if he had walked in on them naked, their affection for one another much more under wraps than their desire. The simplicity and normalcy of the moment made his heart skip a little bit for them.

"I have some chatter I unearthed from under the really bad German hip hop music," Barber spoke up.

"You mean I might not have to play hooker tomorrow?" Annie perked up.

"Well, you tell me, I need a translator, my German ends with lederhosen," Barber grinned.

The End


	13. Bang and Blame

Random #14

Episode title: Bang and Blame

Song line: "Don't point your finger, you know that's not my thing."

Note: This one is a little racy….

"I'm mad at you," Annie panted between deep wet kisses.

"All evidence to the c-c-contrary," Auggie stuttered a little as she squirmed in his lap.

***15 minutes earlier***

"Oh my god, Auggie, are you OK?" Annie asked as she made her way across the disheveled hotel room.

"I'm fine," he assured her as she untied his hands.

"What were you thinking?" she snapped.

"I was thinking he was going to shoot you if I didn't create a diversion, that's what I was thinking," he snapped back.

"So you put both of us at risk? You can't make a call like that," she ran a hand through his hair to make sure he didn't have any significant bumps on his head.

"I am your handler, I most certainly can make a call like that," he stood up to feel taller even if he couldn't see the difference in their position.

"Were you acting as my handler or my boyfriend?" she was yelling now and Auggie hoped the team cleaning up the mess in the next room weren't eavesdropping.

"I wasn't doubting your spycraft, I was simply certain of Calderon's propensity to shoot first and ask questions later," his voice was level and deep and if Annie didn't know the man she would have been intimidated by the tenor.

"You can't charge in every time I am in danger or someone is hitting on me or you are afraid I might break a nail," she poked him in the chest to emphasize her point.

"Don't point your finger, you know that's not my thing. I pick and choose every day when to intervene in this insane life we lead. If I charged in every time I was worried about you…." he trailed off as the finger poking his chest was replaced by her whole hand clutching at his shirt and suddenly her lips were crashing into his.

His hands were still tingling from being bound so tightly, but he flexed them along her ribs and back and felt he blood flow through each digit. She pushed at him until his knees hit the couch and he sank onto it, Annie deposited in his lap gracelessly, her lips biting at his.

"I'm mad at you," Annie panted between deep wet kisses.

"All evidence to the c-c-contrary," Auggie stuttered a little as she squirmed in his lap.

"I was scared," she managed between deep breaths.

"Welcome to my world," he chuckled as he positioned her more comfortably across his lap and laid her back against the arm of the couch and resumed kissing her.

"I want to be mad," she clutched his hair a little tighter than normal as she held his lips firmly against her neck.

"But you're not?" he murmured, his tongue sneaking out to taste the salty skin behind her ear.

"Not really," she admitted and tried to shift them so she could be on top, the tug on Auggie's arm changed their equilibrium and sent them both rolling off the couch.

Annie landed first with Auggie quickly on top of her, no time to brace himself. A puff of air escaped his lungs and warmed her skin, the full weight of him igniting her more and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him there.

"You guys OK? Ohhhhkaaaay," Barber started and stopped and turned around as soon as he saw them on the floor closing the door swiftly behind him.

"Auggie alright?" Hollman asked as he approached the taller man.

"Uh yeah, he's fine, they need a minute or twenty, so let's go back to the other room," Barber patted Hollman on the back and lead him away from the room.

"That was Barber," Annie noted not actually stopping as her hands found Auggie's belt.

"S'OK," Auggie was having trouble with whole words now.

"We need to be quiet," Annie instructed.

"Mmhm," Auggie was trying to get her clothes off without ripping them.

"I need….I want….I can't…I have to….." Annie couldn't complete a thought.

"Focus Walker," Auggie chuckled as he held her head in place and pressed his forehead to his, "now what were you trying to say?" he smiled.

"Now," was all she got out.

Their pace was frantic, but Auggie kept his wits about him enough to remember that: a. there were coworkers in the next room and b. despite her warning Annie was never quiet. He kissed her at just the right moments to swallow her cries and marry their moans.

"Oh my god," Annie purred when their bodies had stopped and their kisses had slowed.

"Oh my god," she repeated as she stretched under him feeling the muscles in her body respond.

"Oh my god," she stopped him, hands to his shoulders her tone different.

"Oh my god Auggie, we just had sex in a crime scene," her eyes were huge and he could hear the fear in her voice.

"Yeah," he dropped his head to her shoulder and chuckled.

"OH MY GOD Auggie, Barber walked in here earlier, he knows," despite her horror at the situation she continued to kiss Auggie's temple and rake her fingers through his thick hair.

"Yep," he nodded.

"The FBI will be in here soon dusting for prints, collecting fiber samples," she was starting to come back to reality.

"As long as they don't dust you for prints," he smirked.

"Auggie, it isn't funny," she admonished but then laughed herself.

"Maybe it will be Rosabi and we can really sell that call girl routine once and for all," he was trying to figure out how to extricate themselves without risking any other evidence.

She laughed out loud at that and kissed him again.

"I was more scared than mad," she admitted again.

"I know," he assured her.

The End


	14. Loving the Alien

Random #: 34

Episode Title: Loving the Alien

Song Line: "Torture comes and torture goes"

"How long do you think we've been here?" Annie asked as she paced.

"I don't know, six hours maybe," Auggie replied stretched out on the cot that was too short for his long body.

"Do you think they are going to tell us anything?" Annie scratched absently at what she hoped was just dry skin.

"Knowing the US military, probably not," Auggie sighed and banged his head softly against the wall behind him.

"They can't just leave us here forever, they do have to feed us or something, right?" Annie shouldn't have mentioned food as she was instantly ravenous.

As if on cue a buzzer sounded and a panel in the wall opened, two trays slid through by hands encased in serious gloves.

"Well that's something I guess," Annie chuckled and brought the trays to the table in the corner.

Auggie made his way across the room carefully, they had taken his cane prior to the decon shower. His fingers brushed the back of the chair and he sat as Annie organized the food. She explained what was on the plate before scarfing her own down.

"What? I didn't eat breakfast," Annie defended as she took in Auggie's grin.

"Well your appetite is fine, do you feel OK overall?" he asked cautiously as he ate his dinner.

"Yeah, my skin is itchy, but I think that is just the decon protocol. You?" she reached over and squeezed his arm noticing he wasn't eating quite as enthusiastically as she was.

"I'm fine," he shrugged causally and she believed him.

"It was probably nothing," Annie nodded trying to convince herself.

"You broke a vial in a top secret military laboratory that sent metal gates crashing to the ground. I doubt it was nothing," he shook his head.

"Maybe it was a control substance, a placebo, if it was deadly we'd be dead by now right?" she reasoned.

"Possibly, or it could be replicating and we could be the carriers and show no symptoms for days, bio weapons are stealth now too," he explained unable to see the sheer terror on her face, but the sounds of utensils on plate and swallowing had all stopped.

"Sorry, sorry Annie," he found her hand and laced her fingers with his.

"I should be the one apologizing," she ran her thumb back and forth against his warm skin, "for dragging you along. Joan is going to kill me."

"First of all Joan is not my mother and I am not your boyfriend who works at the local Radio Shack, I work the same place you work," he was careful not to mention where exactly that was.

"Radio Shack, really? Did we time travel back to 1986?" she tried to change the subject she herself brought up.

"There are still Radio Shacks," he replied indignantly.

"If you say so," she squeezed his hand again.

"You didn't see the suits they had on," she shuddered.

"Well it was a secret lab, even these guys might not know what was there, but I doubt it was a new non-calorie sweetener, they have to be cautious. And if we are going to shower together I would prefer a little more privacy," he waggled his eyebrows.

"I was too scared to be immodest," she confessed.

"Captain Anderson, Miss Walker," a voice filtered into the room, "can you hear me?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"You are safe, at a secure Army facility not far from where you were apprehended. You are here for your own safety, although a conversation will be had with your employer about what you were doing in the lab to begin with."

"How long will we be here Sir?" Auggie fell into soldier mode.

"At least 72 hours, your blood work is still in analysis, your vitals are being monitored and you are being observed, that is all I can tell you Captain. Relax and we will update you when we know something," a second of static and then silence.

"Want to play checkers?" Auggie asked with a twinkle in his sightless eyes.

"At least I don't have to make up a wild story for Danielle this time," Annie shook her head and laughed mirthlessly.

"They could have separated us," Auggie mentioned.

"That would have been torture," Annie tugged on his arm and wrapped herself around him.

"In this business torture comes and torture goes, at least they aren't blasting music to keep us awake," he offered and felt her stiffen in his arms.

"Annie?" he asked gently.

"Moscow," was all she said knowing they were being observed.

Auggie closed his eyes against his mind's image of what she went through such a short time ago. He held her tighter and rocked her gently. Their observers knew who they worked for but very few people at the CIA knew the full extent of Annie's time in Moscow, even Auggie.

"They wanted me to give you up," she mentioned, "for days we went through the same routine and finally he produced a document that she had already given him with names and everything."

Auggie knew who she was and he knew how hard that must have been for Annie, how helpless she must have felt in that moment. As Auggie continued to cradle her she reached out and scratched her arm.

"Still itchy?"

"The decon shower is not the best on my delicate skin," she chuckled.

"Look in the bathroom, see if there is anything in there that might help," he let her go.

Sure enough there was a large tube of Eucerin in the medicine cabinet.

"Jackpot," she announced as she noticed Auggie had laid a blanket out on the cot and was fluffing a pillow.

"Which spot is itchiest?"

"My back, I can't scratch it," she admitted.

"Lay down," he indicated the make shift message table.

She settled herself on the cot and slipped her scrub top off as subtly as possible. She could hear the cap open on the lotion and the release of air as Auggie squeezed some into his hand, his hands rubbing together to warm up the lotion and the instant relief when his lotion-coated hands found her bare back.

"Oh God," she shuddered under him.

"Good?" he chuckled as he brought his lips to her cheek.

"Mmmmmmhmmmm," she purred.

Keeping his hands busy with her back he nudged her cheek with his nose to encourage her lips closer to his and kissed her deeply.

"They're watching," she reminded him.

"Annie, we broke into a top secret military facility today, you think we'll get in trouble for making out in quarantine?" he laughed.

The End


	15. Communication Breakdown

Random #: 7

Episode Title: Communication Breakdown

Song Line: "I don't know what it is I like about you but I like it a lot"

Note: In honor of the episode I had to put Auggie in a towel….hope you don't mind….

"You sure you want me to go with you?" Auggie called from the bathroom.

"Of course, Eyal invited you too you know," she mentioned as she slid her shoes on and her earring in at the same time, a multi-task only a woman could pull off.

"OK," he agreed as he emerged from the bathroom a towel slung low around his hips.

"I've wanted to try this pla…" she stopped mid-thought when she turned and saw him, hair still damp skin still pink from the shower.

"Huh?" he indicated she needed to finish her sentence.

He could smell her perfume and hairspray get closer until he knew she was standing right in front of him. He tried not to smirk, but he could tell she was staring at him.

"Walker…" he warned his voice a low rumble.

Her fingernails were just long enough that she could run her fingers along his abs and both the nail and the pad of her finger would make contact causing two entirely different sensations. She could see the muscles in his jaw clench as he tried not to react to her. He reached out a hand and found bare skin.

"What are you wearing?" he asked his voice gravelly.

"My underwear…and my shoes," she confessed her voice right at his ear indicating the added height of her ubiquitous high heels.

He was standing stock still and she circled around him, kissed the middle of his tattoo, licked a stray drop of water from his neck, trailed her fingers down his arm to his hand which she positioned at the edge of her lacy bra strap.

"Annie….." he tried the warning tone again.

"Too late Auggie, you strolled in here like this," she ran her hand along the terry cloth at his hip, "and expected me not to react?"

He advanced on her until she was against the wall, she put his hands on her waist and turned around exposing her back to him. He kissed his way up her spine to her neck as his hands followed and unhooked her bra.

"We're going to be late," he mentioned as he used one hand to hold her hands over her head and the other to remove the towel.

***555***

They were ultimately only 15 minutes late and Eyal was chatting up a blonde at the bar when they approached.

"Sorry, traffic," Annie didn't believe her own lie and tried not to blush when Auggie squeezed her arm a little tighter.

"No worries Neshama, good to see you both," he kissed Annie's cheek and shook Auggie's hand, said farewell to the blonde and headed to a table in the back.

Drinks were ordered and pleasantries exchanged.

"I wish this was just a friendly visit, but I need your particular expertise," Eyal mentioned as he sipped his glass of wine.

"Oh?" Annie replied truly shocked, "I thought you had retired?"

"I still do favors for friends now and again," he mentioned off-handedly.

"We are familiar with how helpful you can be," Auggie smiled.

"And that is what this is, a favor for a friend?" Annie asked concerned.

"Yes, and compared to some of our past adventures it is pretty easy. I need access to a bank account, I assure you the owner of the account is a bad guy," Eyal slid a file folder to Annie.

"Which bank?" Auggie asked with a quirked eye brow.

"First National."

"Easy," Auggie assured while Annie read the file.

"I know about his guy," Annie looked up, "he is bad news. What is he doing stashing money in the States?"

"That is what my friend needs to know, he thought he had traces on all his funds, but this account was off our radar."

"You have the account info though right?" Auggie asked.

"Yes, we just want to put a tracker on the account, you can even design it, we need to see what that money is being used to fund."

"Can you stay in town for a couple days? I can design the tech and we can get in and open the door, you will need to apply the tracker," Auggie laid out the plan.

"Sure. Do you have a litany of plans just at your fingertips Auggie?" Eyal asked with awe.

"I am resourceful," he shrugged.

"I don't know what it is I like about you but I like it a lot," Eyal laughed.

"I'm a likeable guy."

"What is my role in this little mission?" Annie was suddenly feeling left out.

"I can design the tech and I can go in with you, but you will have to make sure the device gets close enough to a computer to relay Eyal the portal he'll need. We can play happy house hunters, looking for mortgage info, that should buy us more than enough time," Auggie explained.

"Your mind never stops, does it?" she squeezed his thigh.

"It's a curse," he joked but Annie knew there was some truth in his quip.

"You two are quite formidable together, I mean I saw it myself in Amsterdam and I always suspected the guy on the other end of Annie's phone was a superhero of some sort, but together you are amazing," he shook his head almost in defeat.

"We were very lucky to find each other," Annie admitted as she slid her hand into Auggie's.

"I hope your employer realizes it too," Eyal ordered another round of drinks.

"Most of the time," Annie smiled.

"We are kept after class from time to time, but we try to behave," Auggie finished his wine just as the new glass arrived.

The End


	16. Around the Sun

Random #: 16

Episode Title: Around the Sun

Song Line: "Hold on world cause you don't know what's coming"

"You ready for this?" Auggie asked as he finished his dinner.

"I am, cover is good, I'm all packed and the car is coming at 6:00 tomorrow morning," Annie recited the stats.

"But are you ready for deep cover?"

She nodded and quickly realized her mistake, "yes."

Auggie nodded in return, pushed his plate aside and folded his long arms in front of him on the table.

"Are you ready?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I won't lie to you Annie, it is going to be incredibly hard to not hear from you for weeks, maybe longer, to not know if you are hurt or in danger is going to be the hardest thing I've had to do since joining the agency, but I understand how important this mission is and I know you can do it well," it was the most he had said since the briefing earlier in the day had laid out the true details of the mission.

Annie cleared their plates and grabbed something from her purse.

"I still have this," she slid a slightly tattered and water-damaged business card across the table.

Auggie ran his fingers over it and although he couldn't see it and it could have been any business card in the world, he knew, it was the one he gave her 3 years ago when she left for Sri Lanka.

"It's still valid," he smiled.

"But I owe you a sandwich?" she smirked, her fingers sliding over his on the table.

"Maybe more than a sandwich now," he shrugged.

She laughed, the free open laugh that instantly made him smile.

"Anything you want, Auggie," she wiped at a tear that was part joy and part sorrow.

"Anything Miss Walker?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"I am feeling particularly generous tonight," she agreed and took his hands to help him up from the chair.

"You should really get some sleep," reality came crashing back at him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I can sleep on the plane, we have 9 hours together and I have no intention of sleeping during any of them," her voice was shy.

"We should have had Red Bull with dinner instead of wine," Auggie grinned.

***555***

"Wow, I didn't think that was possible," Auggie laughed as he reached for the water bottle on the nightstand.

"We…are…really good at this," Annie tried to catch her breath.

"That is an understatement," Auggie rolled her under him and kissed her until her toes curled into the mattress.

"I don't want you to forget me while I am gone," she said.

"Well Annie if 'out of sight, out of mind' were true I would never have remembered you in the first place," he joked.

"I'm serious," she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close.

"Me too. You could go undercover for 10 years, I couldn't forget you Annie, even if it was in my best interest and I am certainly not going to forget what you have managed to make my body do tonight," he growled the end as she felt him respond to her again.

***555***

"You may get to sleep on the plane, but I have to go to work today….if I can walk," Auggie mentioned as he combed his fingers through her messy hair.

"I let you sleep for a whole hour at one point," Annie smiled against his bare chest.

"I'll be sure to mention that to Joan when I fall asleep in one of her briefings."

Annie scrunched up her nose and Auggie could feel here emotion against his skin.

"Or not," he laughed.

"Car's here in an hour, I need to shower," she slid just a couple inches from him for a second and thought better of it, returning to his arms, "in a minute."

"Go ahead into the shower, I will start the coffee and join you in a minute," he murmured against her hair.

"Mmkay," she agreed begrudgingly.

Auggie listened as Annie slipped out of bed and padded softly to the bathroom. His body was exhausted, but his soul was calm, he knew she was ready for this mission and he flung his legs over the side of the bed certain they would get through it just fine.

***555***

"Knowing that no news is good news in a deep cover operation I hope not to hear from you or about you until you are back here," Auggie said as he zipped up her jacket.

"I'll be fine," she placed her palm against his cheek and took him in, certain in her words.

"I love you," he turned to kiss her palm as her phone vibrated on the counter.

"I love you too," she replaced her hand with her lips.

The phone buzzed again.

"I have to go," she kissed him once more and grabbed her phone and suitcase.

Auggie heard the loft door click shut behind him.

"Hold on world cause you don't know what's coming," he laughed.

The End


	17. The Last Thing You Should Do

Random #: 30

Episode title: The Last Thing You Should Do

Song Line: "Save the last dance for me"

"You have the protocol down?" Auggie asked as he zipped up her dress.

"Blonde fellow in a black tux, purple rose in his lapel will ask if I have ever been to Stratford in the spring. I reply, yes the tulips and swans are so beautiful that time of year. He will ask me to dance, the codes will be in his left coat pocket," Annie recited as Auggie's fingers trailed up her mostly bare back.

"He is supposed to approach you around 9:00 pm, he is a little skittish so give him your warmest smile, he's new to this," Auggie reported.

"It's textbook, I'll be fine," she assured, turning around and brushing invisible lint off his shoulder.

"Don't jinx it Annie, do I have to bring up Stockholm, that was textbook too and it ended up with you and Danielle nearly being shot. At least I am in country this time, Barber and I will be outside in the van if anything goes down," he scrunched his eyebrows up in his concerned but adorable look.

"I'll be fine," she repeated and kissed his cheek, leaving her lipstick there.

"Save the last dance for me?" he grinned as she wiped away the evidence of the kiss.

"Always," she turned on her heel and left.

Barber packed up the additional equipment they needed and the 2 men headed out shortly after her to set up the van.

***555***

"This is a nice party," Annie murmured discreetly into her comm.

"I am glad you are having fun Miss Walker," Auggie smiled from the van.

He and Barber had been holed up for over an hour as she mingled.

"Caviar?" a waiter asked Annie as she leaned against a high top table.

"Thank you," she replied to the waiter and helped herself to the crostini with caviar and sour cream on it, "oh my god so good," she murmured as she ate it.

"I am eating Barber's chips, fyi," Auggie crunched with extra emphasis.

"Sorry," Annie smiled guiltily.

"Champagne?" another waiter approached.

"I am putting you on mute until Barber tells me your contact has approached," Auggie joked.

"All alone?" a man's British-accented voice filtered through Annie's comm device.

"I am," Annie responded as she sipped her champagne.

"And from out-of-town?" the man asked in response to Annie's accent.

"Chicago, I work for the Field Museum, here as a guest of the curator. I'm Annie," she attempted to be polite.

"Edward, I am here because my father gives lots of money to the museum," he whispered self-deprecatingly.

"Nice to meet you," Annie offered her hand and he kissed it instead of shaking it.

"And now she is being hit on by British guys, why am I not in there with her?" Auggie asked Barber.

"You enjoy my company too much?" Barber tried and got the look from Auggie.

"Joan said no?" he went for the truth.

"Well, I hope Romeo doesn't scare off our contact," Auggie snorted and crossed his arms leaning back in his chair.

"I am sure Annie is adept at losing unwanted suitors," Barber consoled.

"True," Auggie shrugged.

"A woman that looks like Annie must get hit on nearly constantly," Barber went on and suddenly saw the look on his boss' face.

"Oh man, sorry Auggie, I shouldn't talk about Annie like that," Barber wasn't sure what Auggie was feeling, he didn't look mad.

"It's OK Barber, I know how beautiful Annie is, even though I have never seen her, I just know it, it's evident in everything she does," Auggie smiled.

"You didn't do a very good job muting yourself," Annie teased.

"Were your ears burning Miss Walker?" Auggie blushed.

"I had to sneak into the ladies room to escape the lecherous heir of some philanthropic British Earl or something, just happened to catch your last statement and let me tell you, you will be rewarded for it later," she smiled and went silent as a woman joined her in the ladies room.

"It is almost go time, try not to get picked up by anyone between now and your meet," he laughed.

***555***

The hand off went according to plan, a car met Annie at the event and brought her back to the hotel. Auggie and Barber filed their report, followed the contact to make sure he got out as well and headed back to the hotel.

"See you in the morning boss," Barber waved even though it was lost on Auggie.

"Thanks for sharing your chips," Auggie grinned as he slid the keycard into the room he was sharing with Annie.

There was soft music playing and he could smell food as soon as he walked in.

"Annie?"

"Oh good, you're back, dinner arrived," she made her way to him and kissed him soundly.

The romantic moment was interrupted by Auggie's stomach grumbling its need.

"Barber's chips didn't cut it?" she laughed and hugged him close.

They ate quietly, the delicious meal Annie ordered served as an adequate substitute for the party Auggie did not get to attend.

"I want tonight to go down on record as the night Annie Walker managed to pull off textbook," Annie giggled as she sipped her third glass of wine.

"It was awfully easy all things considered," Auggie agreed.

"You done?" Annie asked as she stood up.

"Yes, it was delicious, thank you."

"Then I believe I owe you a dance," she whispered in his ear.

"I was never much of a dancer, even before," he waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"We don't have to jitterbug Auggie, I just want you to hold me," she took his hand and led him to the big window overlooking London.

Auggie found her waist easily and pulled their clasped hands into his chest, her body fitting so perfectly against his own. He hummed a sound of pure contentment as her hand at his waist squeezed just a little.

"I wasn't sure what this would be like?" she admitted.

"Dancing?"

"No, us.'

"What do you mean?" Auggie tensed.

"This life we lead, not the easiest to balance, but sometimes you get to dance in a hotel overlooking the Thames with the man you love," she felt him relax under her hands and leaned up just the slightest bit to kiss him.

The End


	18. Horse to Water

Random #: 25

Episode Title: Horse to Water

Song Line: "You're only as big as your battles"

Annie stalked through the DPD, her sights set on Tech Ops, her jaw clenched.

"I need to hit something, can you take a break?" she barked.

"Hello Sweetheart, having a rough day?" Auggie turned around with a smirk.

"Sorry, hello," she lightened her tone.

"I imagine from your entrance that that little meeting did not go well?"

"Not particularly, I need to work it off, can you break away?" she squeezed his shoulder.

"If I didn't know you two better I would think this was a euphemism, but you actually intend to hit him," Stu shook his head and laughed.

"I try not to actually hit him," Annie clarified.

"And when she does, I never see it coming," Auggie quipped.

"Well, have fun?" Stu tried to understand them.

"I'll be back in an hour, if you finish that report you can take off, it is 8:00 pm after all," Auggie took Annie's arm and tried to keep up as she stalked off again.

***555***

Annie was already in the gym and jumping rope when Auggie emerged from the locker room. He heard very little other than the rhythmic slapping of the rope on the mat.

"We alone?" he asked.

"One treadmill has a guy from S&T on it, but he has ear buds in, that's it," Annie was only slightly winded from the furious pace she was setting.

Auggie nodded and began stretching, momentarily distracting Annie from her rhythm and her feet tangled in the jump rope.

"Dammit," she muttered as she untangled herself.

"You OK?" Auggie asked concerned.

"Yeah, just lost focus for a second, you are very distracting," she teased, sounding more like herself.

"We could take Stu's advice and bag the gym and work this out at home," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I don't want to bring work frustration to bed," she admitted.

Auggie just nodded.

"And it's not like we need any encouragement in that department, we seem to find plenty of energy in bed," she blushed and somehow he knew it.

"True. I'm just saying I am here no matter what it is you need," he finished his stretch and she handed him the mitts.

***555***

They had sparred for a while and Annie's focus was sharp and her force strong, but she hadn't said anything, hadn't told Auggie what she was working through. He knew she had been behind closed doors and blinds with Joan for over 30 minutes (Stu really was a good spy), but he was not privy to which of them called the meeting or why.

"She's clipping my wings," she finally spoke after a particularly jarring left.

"On what?" he asked knowing Joan wouldn't pull her in completely.

"Ecuador," she ducked one of his counter-moves.

"That is a very hot situation.'

"I can handle it," Annie blew out a breath that fluttered the strand of hair that had escaped her elastic.

"You can, but Joan has more experienced people in that area," Auggie was being diplomatic.

"I've been on tougher cases," Annie countered.

"Do you think she's concerned after last year?" he loved that they could say so much with so few words.

"Actually, I think it's us," that stopped him in his tracks and Annie had to pull her punch not to hit him.

"What do you mean, us?"

"I think she is being overly cautious with me because of us, she's afraid if something happens to me it will now hurt you too," her voice was soft her breathing slightly ragged.

"That's idiotic," he replied instantly as he went for the water.

"Nice," Annie crossed her arms, difficult with the gloves still on.

"I mean, I would have been devastated if anything happened to you long before 'us', I'm your handler, anything happens to any of my Operatives it would kill me. I have lost people in battle, remember, it is impossible to overcome that regardless of your personal feelings for them."

"Yeah," she sighed and took the water he offered her.

"If anything I would hope that 'us' would make you keener out there, give you something to focus on, to get back to," now he was the shy one.

"I actually said that to Joan, it shut her right up, didn't change her mind about Ecuador though," Annie tapped his arm and he raised the mitts again.

"The fact that she spent any more than 5 minutes talking to you about this means she cares and she wants you to understand her position."

"It has always been such a push and pull with Joan, I never know where I stand. You told me that on my first case, it hasn't gotten much easier."

"You know how it is around here, you're only as big as your battles. When Joan starts ignoring you, you're in trouble," he smiled.

***555***

"Stu, you are still here," Auggie announced as he entered Tech Ops freshly showered.

"You are the most observant blind guy I know," Stu laughed.

"Go home, finish whatever you haven't in the morning, I am heading out myself."

"Annie OK, she seemed a little riled up early?"

"She's fine, nothing she couldn't work out," and as if on cue she walked into the room.

"I ordered dinner, we can pick it up on the way home," she smiled, like a new person.

Stu smiled in return as he cleaned off his desk.

"Goodnight guys," he bid them farewell and ducked out just as he noticed Joan moving towards the office.

"Did you ask for the spicy pickles?" Auggie asked as he powered down his work station.

"This isn't my first rodeo," she chuckled as she played with his damp hair.

"Sorry," Joan interrupted, "Annie can I see you for just one minute?"

"Sure," she patted Auggie's shoulder and noticed his small grin.

"I talked to the SAC and there is a spot for you on the team if you want it," she didn't have to explain what mission she was referring to.

"Thanks," Annie smiled not willing to push her luck.

"You made a good argument; I just needed to sort out the politics. I can't let it look like I am playing favorites," Joan confessed.

"Um, OK," Annie replied kind of speechless.

"I'll brief you and Auggie in the morning, have a good night," the older woman smiled.

"Yeah, you too," Annie said still a little dazed.

"Everything OK?" Auggie asked as he approached hearing Joan's heels clicking away.

"Ecuador is back on," she whispered.

"Good," he smiled a tiny knot in his stomach at the danger involved but genuinely happy for her, "I told you once that she liked you too."

"Let's go home, I have a whole different set of emotions to work out now," she purred in his ear.

The End


	19. Quicksand

Random #: 42

Episode Title: Quicksand

Song Line: "I'm living in a silent film"

The explosion was close, too close. His instinct was to shield her body and he tackled her to the ground, his leather jacket saving him some injury from shrapnel. She wasn't as lucky as a chunk of metal found its way into her shoulder; he bumped it by accident causing searing pain to elicit a scream neither of them could hear.

"I can't hear you Annie," he kept repeating hoping she had turned around to read his lips as he tamped down the panic of not being able to see or hear.

Finally she put her hands on his face, kissed his dirty cheek and moved her lips there to tell him she was OK. She used Morse code against his palm to tell him she was injured and he looked OK, but they should make their way to a safe house.

"I'm living in a silent film," he tapped back and smiled wryly rolling his sightless eyes.

"Let's go," she murmured against his neck preferring his form of communication over the dashes and dots.

The pain was white hot when she moved to stand and she could feel the blood warm and sticky against her back, but the rest of her felt fine so she positioned Auggie at her arm and headed for the car, which she hoped was outside the blast zone.

***555***

"Annie you need a doctor," Auggie reasoned as their hearing began to return on the car ride to the safe house.

"It'll be OK, the safe house has supplies, we can take care of it there. Clearly they know we are here, we can't risk going out in public."

"Yeah the hot blonde and the blind guy combo really gives us away," he sighed.

"I'm fine," she reached over and squeezed his thigh to assure him.

A glance in the rearview mirror showed a bruise on her forehead and a mess of dirt and grime, but no other obvious injuries, if the shrapnel was the worst of it she was confident they would be okay.

The safe house was cool and inviting when they entered. Auggie moved immediately to the bathroom and started the shower as Annie looked in the closet for the first aid kit, she was having a flashback to her first safe house experience with Eyal, it was the same damned shoulder.

"What's the plan?" Auggie asked as he washed his hands thoroughly in the sink.

"Remove the shrapnel, cover the wound, take a shower, treat the wound," Annie recited as she leaned in and washed her hands as well.

"Tell me where to go," he didn't know it but she was looking right in his eyes via their reflection in the mirror.

She took his hand and guided it to shoulder in question.

"About 1 inch down and 2 in from your index finger."

He moved his finger slowly and carefully and if the pain weren't so bad she might have found it erotic how gently he was touching her. He noticed the change in the fabric from soft cotton to stiff blood-dried material and he knew he was almost there.

"Looks like the worst of the bleeding is done."

"Until you pull it out," she cringed and he nodded.

"You sure about this?" he chewed his lower lip and she nodded, he could feel the muscles answer.

"OK, one…" and he pulled on two.

"Ahhhh," she yelped and winced in pain.

Auggie dropped the piece of metal in the sink and quickly wrenched her dirty shirt over her head. He took a clean facecloth from the side of the sink and pressed it to the wound.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair.

"S'OK," she slurred a little and then shook off the pain, it was actually receding little.

He pulled the cloth away and Annie turned to look in the mirror. It was bleeding, but not too badly, they could control it. She prepped the bandage and placed it in Auggie's palm guiding him to cover the wound thoroughly, once it was in place he pressed the adhesive firmly around all the edges and let out a big breath.

"Take off your clothes," she instructed as she reached around and unclasped her bra.

"Yes, Ma'am," he saluted.

"I just want to make sure you are as OK as you say you are, now strip," she smiled relieved to be relieved of the chunk of metal.

He did as he was told and Annie did a very thorough job of examining him before they both stepped into the shower. Once clean, the treating and bandaging of the injury was slow and a little painful, but complete and Annie took some painkillers and antibiotics and sank onto the couch in an oversized button down shirt.

"Hungry?" Auggie asked.

"Starving," she replied and he smiled.

He found his way to the kitchen and opened cabinets and the refrigerator and took things out.

"OK, let's play a little game called 'guess the food'. Based on touch and smell I estimate we have: pasta, tomatoes, onions, peppers, cheese and bread, am I close?" he grinned.

She made her way to the kitchen and assessed the groceries in question.

"No cheese, that's butter, but otherwise yes," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

She gathered pots and utensils and Auggie made them a simply dinner.

"You OK?" she asked as he pushed food around on his plate.

"I'm fine," he smiled warmly at her.

The smile was her undoing, all the adrenaline and emotion of the day rushed her at once and before Auggie could react she was in his lap.

"Annie?" he mumbled against the onslaught of her lips.

"I need you so badly," she replied noticing he hadn't actually touched her, his hands hanging down beside the chair.

"You're hurt," he pointed out.

"In one very specific spot, we'll just avoid it," she smiled and placed his hands very obviously on her breasts.

"I don't want to cause you any more pain, even by accident," he was losing his argument swiftly as she leaned into his hands.

He moved his hands very carefully from her front to her bottom and lifted her as he stood, her bare legs wrapping around him as he cautiously moved across the small studio apartment to the bed. Running into a wall would certainly put a damper on their current state.

With his hands positioned firmly on her hips she lowered her legs to the floor.

"Make love to me," she whispered and saw his hands tremble as he reached for her face.

What had begun as frantic and adrenaline fueled at the table became achingly slow and sweet, a slanting light from the setting summer sun turning everything dark orange, she knew Auggie could feel it as she saw him keen his head into the light like a cat capturing the warmth.

It was dark when they finished and Annie had to adjust to the lack of light and make out the shape of Auggie's sleepy face below her.

"Thank you," she kissed him softly as she settled on top of him.

"You asked me to make love to you, not clean out the gutters, no thanks necessary," he teased.

"Well not just for that, for taking care of me," she snuggled in closer and felt him bring the sheet up to her lower back.

"Get some rest," he kissed her once more before closing his eyes.

The End


	20. Uberlin

Random #: 23

Episode Title: Uberlin

Song Line: "I will make it through the day"

"Auntie Annie, Auntie Annie!" a chorus of welcome accompanied by stampeding footsteps greeted Annie as she walked into the kitchen of Danielle's house still in her pajamas.

"They wanted to go wake you up, but I convinced them to wait here," Danielle grinned knowing her sister did not sleep alone these days.

"Thank you," Annie smiled in return.

Danielle and the girls had arrived yesterday afternoon, but Annie was swamped at work and she and Auggie stumbled home exhausted around 2:00 am.

"I am so glad to see you guys!" Annie exclaimed and hugged Chloe and Katia.

"We miss you," Katia said and Annie purposefully avoided Danielle's eyes across the room.

"I miss you guys too, but I hear California is really awesome. You like your new school, right?"

Danielle set about making breakfast as the girls filled Annie in on all the details of their summer plans. After Chloe completed a story about the girl who lived down the street who has a pet tarantula Annie was ready for some coffee. As she reached for the cup Danielle was bringing her her phone buzzed.

"Good morning," she smiled into the phone.

"Not so good, I woke up alone," his voice was warm and deep.

"It was either I extracted myself or we were going to be infiltrated by small people," she tickled Katia who squealed in the background.

"So everyone is up?"

"Everyone but you buddy, want some coffee?" she offered.

"Will you deliver it to me in bed?" his tone gave her goose bumps.

"No, you need to come up here and claim it for yourself," she fought the desire to rush back to the warm cocoon of their shared bed.

"That OK?" he asked with hesitation.

"Can Auggie come over for breakfast?" Annie asked the room.

"Yes!" Chloe shouted the loudest while Danielle just nodded her head with a smile.

"Be right up," he smiled.

Auggie appeared at the door minutes later dressed in jeans and a tee shirt but with nothing on his feet and his hair disheveled. Annie had to swallow the overwhelming desire to pin him to the wall, luckily there were children in the room.

"Auggie!" the yelling and stampeding was repeated for his benefit.

Annie, rejuvenated by the coffee she had consumed, managed to get Auggie over to a chair and retrieve him a cup of coffee while he navigated around the whirling little girls.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Chloe asked.

"Where are your shoes?" Katia followed up.

"You're not the only observant one in the family," Auggie grinned as he accepted the coffee and the gentle caress of Annie's hand along his shoulder.

"Girls let's give Auggie a chance to drink his coffee. Why don't you go unpack and then I think Annie and Auggie are going to take you to the park later," Danielle announced the surprise she had worked out with Annie the day before.

"Really?" Chloe bounced.

"Really! You get both of us for the whole afternoon, so think about what you want to do," Annie smiled.

The girls scurried off amidst giggles and squeals and Annie turned her attention back to Auggie.

"Good morning," she repeated, in person this time and kissed him soundly.

"Better now," he smiled and went in for one more kiss.

"Would you two like some eggs or do you just subsist on your love these days?" Danielle smirked.

"Mmmmm, Danielle's eggs are the best," Annie jumped up to get plates and silverware.

"We can keep the girls as long as you want, I know today isn't going to be fun for you," Annie assured her sister as she ate her breakfast.

"I will make it through the day, but thanks" Danielle nodded, resigned.

"Telling your in-laws your marriage is over isn't going to be easy," Annie sympathized.

"No, but Michael and I really want them to understand that we are only concerned about the girls and their stability. Having them stay here with their grandparents over the summer is going to be good for everyone," Danielle picked at a piece of bacon.

"We will be here as much as we can. I know our lives aren't the most stable and reliable, but whenever we can be here, we will," Annie reached out and hugged her sister.

"You going to tell them you're a couple?" Danielle asked indicating the wake of the little girls.

"Probably should, they obviously noticed that Auggie appeared instantly without shoes this morning, they'll figure it out eventually," Annie shrugged.

"That and you can barely keep your hands off each other," Danielle accused and then laughed as Auggie tried to remove his hand from Annie's thigh without notice.

***555***

Later that evening Annie and Auggie returned two very exhausted little girls to their mother.

"Did you have fun?" Danielle asked with a smile as she took a sleepy Katia from Auggie.

"Yes," they answered in unison with big sleepy smiles.

"I'll put them to bed, help yourselves to a glass of wine, knowing them you need it," Danielle indicated the bottle on the counter.

Annie by-passed the wine and went instead into Auggie's arms, a better comfort than alcohol these days.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled against his shirt which smelled like grass and fabric softener.

"How tired?" he nudged her chin up to capture her lips.

"Pretty tired," she admitted but returned the kiss.

"Too tired for this?" he changed the tenor of the kiss from leisurely to intense and pulled her flush against his body.

"No," she breathed out as she extracted her lips for a brief second before returning to his.

Her hands found their way into his hair and his under the back of her shirt. He backed them up to the counter and the granite cut across his lower back, but the pain was masked by the feeling of her whole body pressed against him.

"Oh God," Auggie groaned against her neck as she shifted her body's position to get even closer.

"They fell right to ….eeek," Danielle interrupted, "sorry!"

Annie stepped back, lowering her leg from around Auggie's hip and turned around to distance herself. Auggie took her arm gently though and held her back against his body, she soon realized why he was using her as cover and tried not to blush any more than she already was.

"Sorry, sorry!" Danielle repeated and began retreating from the room.

"Dani, it's OK, it is your kitchen," Annie laughed.

"We can catch up in the morning, have a good night, thanks for keeping the girls, take the wine," Danielle shooed them away.

"We don't need the wine," Auggie grinned as Annie led him out the side door.

The End


	21. When the Levee Breaks

Random #: 11

Episode Title: When the Levee Breaks

Song Line: "Cryin' won't help you/Prayin' won't do you no good"

"Any chatter?" Joan strode into the room.

"Nothing, she must still be in custody," Auggie scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I have exhausted official channels; do you have any tricks up your sleeve?" Joan sighed.

"Gordon is a goon, Annie will get out. I have a team in place to get her out of Prague, but she has to get out of jail on her own," Auggie shrugged.

"You are unusually calm," Joan noticed.

"You know how it goes, you have to choose your battles in this job, this one is minor. I have complete faith Annie will come out unscathed, she is smarter unconscious than Gordon is on his best day. If we don't hear from her by this time tomorrow I will start to worry," Auggie grinned.

"You two are something else," Joan shook her head.

"What can I say, they encourage dating coworkers around here for a reason. Can I do anything else for you while we wait for Annie to talk her way out of a Czech jail?"

***555***

Annie knew within 15 minutes of her capture that this was nothing like Moscow. The 'soldiers' were all about 14 and didn't even know how to hold a gun let alone shoot her with one. When they presented her to the leader she could see fear in his eyes right off the bat. To be safe she played her default cover: young Canadian hiker lost.

"I don't understand what you are asking me," she sniffled.

"What were you doing alone in the forest so close to a military base?" he repeated slower.

"I was near a military base? Oh God" she conjured tears.

"Crying won't help you and praying won't do you no good," he snarled but Annie could see a twitch in his jaw that indicated he was less sure than he sounded.

"OK, maybe I saw a few soldiers and thought I would follow them," she swiped at her nose with her cuffed hands.

"I think you knew exactly where you were and what you were doing. I think you work for the government," he dropped his 'bombshell'.

"I am a graduate student at University of Toronto," she shook her head in confusion.

"You are a spy," he tried for menacing but really just sounded like a villain in an Austin Powers movie.

Annie still had tears in her eyes but they were from trying not to laugh at this guy. Hopefully the Czech military had a few more leaders in their regime somewhere.

"I don't…" she ducked her head and whispered the end of the sentence drawing him closer.

As soon as he was close enough Annie brought her cuffed hands across his jaw, shocking him. She then kneed him in the stomach and brought him down with a roundhouse kick.

"Always bind a prisoner's feet," she mentioned as she knocked him out with a final blow to the head.

***555***

"Anderson," he answered with a smile.

"Walker," she replied with a smile of her own.

"Miss Walker, I assume you are no longer in Czech custody," he leaned back in the chair.

"Correct, I am enroute to our previously discussed extraction point, that still good?"

"Sure is, how'd you get out?"

"He didn't bind my feet," she laughed.

"Wow, he is a goon. You OK?" he asked his voice soft.

"Fine, tiny scratch from one of the cuffs, but really fine," she assured him.

"How many soldiers did you take down?"

"Six, but honestly they were like boy scouts, not soldiers," she said with a hint of self-deprecation.

"Still pretty badass Walker, one on six is impressive."

"Impressing you is always my end game," she chuckled.

"I find you very impressive," his voice shifted into a different range and Annie blushed.

"Right back atchya."

"Wake me when you get home and I will show you just how impressive I can be," and with that he ended the call.

Auggie made his way to Joan's office and tapped gently.

"Come," she instructed.

"Annie is out and enroute to extraction point," Auggie leaned into the room, but didn't actually enter.

"Great news, thanks," Joan smiled as he retreated.

***555***

It was 2:00 am when Annie got home, she tried to be quiet, but sure enough she heard him call her.

"Annie, you back?" he sounded groggy.

"Yeah," she replied as she entered the bedroom and saw him leaning up on his elbows, the sheet pooled at his waist.

"Good trip?" he grinned.

"Had worse," she nodded as she approached and sat next to him, kissing him.

"Glad you're back," he moved his lips to her neck nuzzling her ear.

"Me too," she sighed as he grazed her ear lobe with his teeth.

"Too many clothes," he mumbled as he found her hoodie zipped over her tee shirt.

"Cargo planes are drafty," she laughed as she assisted him in removing the offending garments.

"Much better," he declared as he found smooth skin.

"You are a man of few words in the middle of the night," she teased.

"You want a soliloquy?' he quirked an eyebrow as he flipped her onto her back and returned his lips to her now bare shoulder.

"No," she growled as he pressed the whole length of his body against hers.

***555***

"That was impressive," she grinned against his shoulder as she rearranged the sheets around them.

"I try," he shrugged.

"Today was strange," Annie traced patterns on his chest as he kissed along her hairline.

"How so?"

"I was never nervous, despite the similarities to what happened in Russia, I just knew this guy was a joke and I could get out. I should have been scared, they had guns, but I wasn't," she leaned up to intercept his lips.

"Mmm, I said the same thing to Joan," he mentioned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she thought I wasn't nervous enough," he laughed.

"Can't be nervous all the time, have to pick and choose," she kissed him again.

"Exactly," he agreed and pulled her closer still.

"I love that you have faith in me to do my job," she slid a leg between his pressing their bodies closer still.

"You are the best I have ever seen Annie, no pun intended" he complimented her as he tugged her hip across his waist.

"Again?" she smirked as she felt him respond to her.

"I promised you impressive," he laughed.

The End


	22. Suffragette City

Random #: 36

Episode title: Suffragette City

Song Line: "Hey man, ah Henry, don't be unkind, go away"

Note: OK, so I have a hard time writing Auggie and Henry for one silly reason….Chris Gorham has played a couple of Henry's and I keep picturing him instead of Gregory Itzin…stupid brain….

"Miss Walker," the words were anticipated but not the voice.

Annie turned in her seat at Allen's where she had happily been waiting for Auggie to see instead, Henry Wilcox.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly.

"I left you a voice mail and you didn't return my call," he shrugged.

"So you followed me?" she half stood not wanting to give him the satisfaction of reacting.

"We have things to discuss, things that can't really wait for you and your latest boyfriend to fizzle," he sneered.

"I am well aware of what we have to discuss, but it is 10 pm, now is not a real good time," she retook her seat.

"You are losing focus Miss Walker, you are blinded by the blind guy and it is going to get you killed," he took Auggie's seat.

"My focus is just fine, and don't refer to Auggie as the blind guy," she tried to give the waitress a 'back off' look but the young woman came and took Henry's order any way.

"We have work to do, you need to get your head in the game and your hands off Stevie Wonder," he growled.

"Hey man, ah Henry, don't be unkind, go away. You're in my seat," Auggie appeared seemingly from nowhere and Annie grinned at his snide comment.

"Agent Anderson, should have known, you two don't seem to be apart for more than a few minutes these days," Henry stood and pulled another chair over.

Annie grimaced at the implication that Henry has been observing them on a regular basis.

"I don't believe where I am or who I am with is any of your business Henry," she scooted closer to Auggie and squeezed his thigh under the table.

The waitress brought Henry his scotch as Annie poured Auggie a beer from their pitcher.

"We need to talk," Henry repeated.

"Call her secretary and make an appointment," Auggie frowned.

"Adorable, you really are, both of you. You actually think you are going to make it, as a couple. Sure the emotions are high, bet the sex is great, but sooner or later you will both realize you are liars by trade," Henry tapped the table with his index finger to make his point.

"We're not talking about our relationship, you and I have business Henry and we will set up a time to discuss that, but you can keep your relationship advice to yourself," Annie stared the older man right in the eye.

"Don't be a fool Miss Walker, you and I are the type that are destined to grow old alone," he stood and took his drink and disappeared into the crowd.

"Sorry I was late," Auggie smirked.

"It's OK, he would have found me somehow, the man is half snake charmer and half snake," she felt her heart race and not in a good way as she reviewed Henry's words.

"You alright?" he found her hand which was back on his thigh and laced their fingers together.

"Is he right?"

"About us? No," Auggie shook his head solemnly.

Annie was silent, staring into her beer trying to shake off the pall of Henry Wilcox.

"Annie, he's wrong about us and about you. You do not have to go through life alone, even this life."

"Yeah, yeah," she tried to convince herself.

"I know there aren't many people that you trust, that you allow yourself to love," he hesitated on that last word.

"I try to love more, but trust, there are only two," she moved her hand to his face, brushing the hair off his forehead so she could place a kiss there.

"It is a lonely existence," he closed his eyes when she left her lips on his forehead.

"You know what I want?" she murmured against his hairline.

"To strangle Henry Wilcox?"

"Heh, yeah that too, but I was thinking of a long hot bubble bath. Do you have clothes at the guest house?" she didn't even refer to it as her place any more as she was hardly ever there.

"I do," he nodded.

***555***

"I am going to smell like mangoes tomorrow," Auggie grinned as he rested his head on the lip of the large tub.

Annie was at the other end of the tub, his legs cradled her on each side and she had her feet propped against his stomach.

"I am sure Michael left some manly-smelling soap around here somewhere, you can shower off the mango in the morning," she laughed as she sipped a glass of wine.

"Why did you agree to work with Henry in the first place?" Auggie asked as he trailed a sponge teasingly along her calf.

"If I learned anything last year it was to keep my enemies close. I don't want to be blindsided again, like Lena," she cringed as her fingers traced the scars on her body.

"Do you really think he will be honest with you?"

"No, but if I am agreeable I hope he will give me enough info that I can find the truth on my own," she shrugged.

"Not all on your own I hope," he captured one of her feet and brought it to his shoulder, turning to place a kiss on her ankle.

"I don't want to discuss Henry anymore," her voice caught in her throat as Auggie moved his lips from her ankle to her instep, to her toes.

"No?" he smiled.

"No."

The End


	23. Good Advices

Random #: Lucky 13

Episode Title: Good Advices

Song Line: "A familiar face a foreign place"

"Danielle, is your design aesthetic minimalist or did you hide everything you own so the blind guy doesn't trip?" Auggie asked as he made his way out onto the back deck of Danielle's California home.

"A little of both," she admitted as Annie brushed Auggie's hand indicating the chair in front of him.

"Straighten your knees Chloe," Annie encouraged.

"What are we doing?" Auggie asked.

"I am judging a cartwheel competition," Annie admitted.

"Ahhh," Auggie nodded.

"Auggie you can't really be a judge," Katia pointed out.

"I am prone to bribery," he grinned and Annie smacked his knee.

"You could give out the prizes though," Katia suggested.

"That sounds like way more fun," Auggie smiled widely.

"My turn," Katia leapt up after Chloe completed her 3 tries.

"You sure you don't mind if we sneak out for a little bit later?" Annie asked never taking her eyes off of the girls.

"Not at all, the girls and I will have a great time," Auggie assured.

"I really need some Annie time," Danielle patted Auggie on the knee, "and with Michael in Australia I haven't had much time away from the little darlings."

After dinner, Danielle excused herself and changed into something a little more evening-appropriate and Chloe and Katia put on their pajamas.

"I should freshen up too," Annie said as she looped the dish towel over the oven handle.

"You look beautiful," Auggie reached for her and she went willingly into his arms.

"You have no actual proof of that," she argued but didn't make any effort to move out of his arms.

"I'm glad we're here," he kissed her forehead.

"I made you fly 3,000 miles to babysit," she said guiltily and angled her head to kiss his jaw.

"It's a couple of hours, Danielle needs her Annie time, trust me I know how awesome Annie time is," he changed the direction of her lips so they intersected with his own.

"Mmmmm," she deepened the kiss and slid her hands up and into Auggie's hair.

Sure enough the sound of small footsteps was soon followed by giggles. Annie pulled back from the kiss and hugged Auggie close, peering over his shoulder she saw 1 pink fluffy slipper extending beyond the wall of the stairwell.

She returned to a leisurely kiss but began tapping a message on Auggie's bicep, he nodded into the kiss as they stealthily moved and on Annie's signal they pounced on the girls.

"Ahhhhhh!" the two girls ran back upstairs almost bowling Danielle over.

After the chaos, Annie retrieved her purse, the girls settled down to watch a movie and Danielle thanked Auggie again. Soon a cab arrived to whisk the women off to a bar.

***555***

"I think Auggie might be perfect," Danielle mentioned over their second martini.

"No one's perfect Danielle," Annie snorted.

"How are you managing the work thing?"

"It's hard, but we knew it would be. He has always been worried about me, but I think it is harder for him now," she shrugged.

"Now he knows how I feel," Danielle smirked.

"He does, he always has Danielle, he has always helped me balance the job with my relationship with you, even before you knew," Annie whispered.

Danielle smiled sweetly at that thought, "he loves you."

"Yeah."

"And you don't seem nearly as freaked out by it as I imagined you would when the day came."

"It's Auggie, no need to freak out," she smiled and excused herself to the ladies room.

Annie was absently checking her phone to make sure Auggie hadn't sent an SOS from the house when she bumped into someone.

"Oh god," the man said and ran a hand up to his hairline.

"Well, well well, fancy meeting you here. A familiar face in a foreign place," Annie grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Agent Rossabi replied a flush coming to his cheeks.

"I am on vacation," Annie answered with a smirk, "you?"

"Working and if the Agency is trying to interfere…."

"Seriously, on vacation. That woman right there with the long hair is my sister. I know nothing about your investigation, I swear," Annie held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright. Little friendly advice though, there are some unsavory folks in the place tonight, you might want to relocate your little family-reunion."

"We're gone," Annie smiled and slipped away.

Dessert and wine were procured at another place and it was only 10:00 when the women arrived home to a very dark house.

"He couldn't have gotten them to sleep so soon," Danielle shook her head.

"They might not be asleep."

"All the lights are off," Danielle pointed.

"Auggie doesn't need light and I bet the girls are following him around like puppy dogs, they're probably playing Marco Polo in the dark," Annie laughed.

As they entered the house Annie could hear Auggie's voice from upstairs, it appeared he was reading to the girls. She indicated to Danielle to take off her shoes and the two women, just like the girls earlier, crept along the stairs to eavesdrop.

"But wherever they go, and whatever happens to them on the way, in that enchanted place on the top of the forest a little boy and his bear will always be playing." Auggie finished Winnie the Pooh.

"I can't believe you read us a book in the dark," Chloe said with awe.

"You guys should be asleep, your mom is going to kill me," he laughed as he extricated himself from the bed which was piled high with pillows, stuffed animals and little girls.

"Can I ask you a question Auggie?" Katia's voice was sleepy and small.

"Of course."

"I heard you tell Aunt Annie she was beautiful, how do you know?" she seemed truly puzzled.

Auggie sank down on the other twin bed the one devoid of girlie detritus and tried to formulate his answer.

"Just like I could read you this book in the dark, I can make out people too, not just words on a page. I can tell you how long and soft Annie's hair is and that her nose is just the perfect shape, but how beautiful you are has very little to do with what people can see, it is much more about who you are on the inside and your Aunt Annie is smart and brave and funny and kind, that's what makes her beautiful not just to me, but to people that can see her too."

"Oh my God," Danielle whispered from their spot outside the girls room.

Annie decided spying on her boyfriend was a bad idea, even when he said things like that and she made their presence known to the room. Danielle tucked the girls into their own beds as Annie and Auggie retreated to their room.

A short while later there was a tap at the door.

"Come in," Annie replied and Danielle entered looking around for Auggie.

Annie indicated the bathroom as Danielle sat on the edge of the bed near Annie.

"Thanks for coming out here and spending time, it means a lot," Danielle smiled and Annie knew it meant a whole lot more than she let on.

"We're glad to be here."

"I stand by my assertion earlier that he is perfect," she whispered the end of the sentence with a conspiratorial wink.

"He just might be," Annie conceded.

Sure enough the man in question opened the bathroom door and emerged in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. Annie nearly laughed out loud as Danielle's jaw dropped at the sight of him.

"Oh my God," she mouthed the words again for Annie's benefit.

"Girls finally asleep?" Auggie asked aware she was there.

"Yes, they had a lot of fun Auggie. If the flights weren't so expensive you might be the default babysitter," Danielle grinned.

The End


	24. Sound and Vision

Random #: 29

Episode Title: Sound and Vision

Song Line: "Pale blinds drawn all day"

Barber entered Tech ops slightly frantic.

"Who is back there?" he indicated the closed door of the server room which was never closed.

"Annie and Auggie, finishing a 'report'," Stu actually used air quotes.

"I need something for Joan," he hissed the last word.

"Joan? Joan hasn't been seen in days, she is just a shadowy figure moving around her office, pale blinds drawn all day. Did she call you?" Stu was interested now.

"Yes, she called me and told me to bring the flash pack for Server 16, I have no idea why. You get used to not knowing what is going on around here, but this week has been particularly odd," Barber shook his head.

"Well I would knock before going in there, Annie dragged him in there by his tie," Stu laughed.

Barber hesitated at the door and heard Annie first.

"Oh god Auggie, yeah, just a little bit to the right, mmmmhmmm, perfect," and then she moaned.

Barber soldiered on, knocking, announcing himself and covering his eyes.

"Sorry, but I really need the flash pack for server 16," Barber shimmied along the wall, hand plastered across his eyes.

"Barber, what are you doing?" Annie smirked.

"Not watching you two and trying not to get fired," Barber answered.

"You can look Barber, we're working on a report," Annie spoke slowly as if to a small child.

"Didn't sound like work a second ago," he pointed out but took his hand from his eyes.

Sure enough Annie and Auggie were fully clothed, sitting closer than coworkers, but not on top of each other and there was food and file folders scattered about.

"Oh that? You heard that?" Annie blushed a little, "I asked Auggie to scratch my back, got sunburnt in Mexico last week, the itching has been driving me nuts."

"Oh, of course, that makes sense," Barber nodded and noticed that Auggie wasn't wearing a tie, Stu was going to pay for that.

"Do you need some help Barber?" Auggie asked as he typed.

"No, no I am good," he smiled and went about his business.

"Get what you need?" Stu asked as Barber exited the server room.

"Yeah, luckily I never have to look Auggie in the eye, I might have to avoid Annie for a while though," he wiped invisible sweat from his brow.

"What do you mean?" Stu perked up.

"Well I just saw a little more of Annie than I should have," he whispered.

"Really?" Stu's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding she had plans for Auggie when she dragged him in there, dirty dirty plans," Barber continued shaking his head as he left Stu alone.

Stu got up quickly and headed for the door, he could hear Annie as he approached.

"Oh god Auggie, right there, harder," she giggled and sighed.

"You are going to owe me big time," Auggie's voice was husky.

"I am a big fan of reciprocation," Annie assured him.

"What are you doing?" Reva wandered into Tech Ops to find Stu with his ear up against the server room door.

Stu stumbled and accidently kicked the door causing a ruckus. All of a sudden Annie appeared.

"Everything OK out here?" she asked as Stu turned bright red and scurried away.

"I have no idea what he was doing. I have the files Auggie asked for," Reva held up a handful of manila folders.

"Thanks, I'll take those," Annie looked across the bullpen to where Stu was talking animatedly with Barber.

Annie sorted the files with the rest of the data they had in the server room and smiled at Auggie who was typing away and humming to himself.

"You know? If everyone here thinks we are having sex at work, we might as well just do it. It would leave a lot more time at home to watch television and do laundry and stuff," Annie offered as she grabbed a bottle of water from the middle of the table.

"That is very efficient of you, where do you think we could manage to have sex at CIA headquarters?" Auggie grinned.

"Well, according to Barber and Stu this room is perfect for it," Annie shrugged.

"No way, it is freezing in here and there is that low server hum and that electric smell and while I can't confirm this for sure I am fairly confident the only flat surface around here is this table. I think our bed is a lot more conducive to our comfort and pleasure," he smiled and slid a folder over her way, "what is that case #?"

"86759866," she replied and they got back to work.

***555***

Annie stretched out on the bed as Auggie drizzled cool aloe across her bare back, he trailed his finger through the ribbons of lotion causing goose bumps to pop up all over her body.

"Tickles…" she giggled into the pillow.

"Sorry," he whispered close to her ear, but didn't sound all that sorry.

He rubbed the lotion into her red skin, feeling the radiant heat from the sunburn.

"That feels good," she complimented as he followed his hands with his lips kissing his way down her back.

When he got to her waist he encouraged her to roll over and he kissed his way back up to her lips.

"Now I believe you owe me…." he trailed off and kissed her neck.

"You want me to scratch your back?" she asked with a laugh.

"No," he smiled until his eyes crinkled, "I had something else in mind."

The End


	25. Sad Professor

Random #: 20

Episode Title: Sad Professor

Song Line: "Everybody hates a drunk"

"Pizza or Chinese?" Annie asked as she kissed along Auggie's collarbone.

"There is, I am told, quite a fantastic kitchen in the main house, why don't we ever cook here?" Auggie grinned as he stretched in the confines of Annie's smaller but comfy bed.

"We're here like twice a month for me to pick up stuff, hardly seems worth shopping for that…and I can't cook, you have realized that by now right?"

"You make a mean grilled cheese sandwich," he found her lips and quickly forgot what he was talking about.

"I like cheese," Annie mentioned off handedly between kisses.

A few minutes before things got out of hand the pair were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Auggie asked.

"Girl Scouts selling cookies I hope," Annie hopped up and grabbed a shirt off the floor and tugged on a pair of yoga pants conveniently located on the arm of the chair.

"As long as it isn't Joan, she was in a terrible mood today," Auggie grimaced.

"Annie, open up, it's Joan!" a voice called down the hall.

"Jinx," Annie rolled her eyes at Auggie.

Annie trotted up the stairs and opened the door to see her boss looking not all that well.

"Oh Annie, sorry to bother you at home…you're um not alone, I'll go," Joan turned and stumbled a little.

"Joan, it's OK," Annie reached for the older woman's arm.

"Auggie's here, I don't really want him to see me like this," she looked like she might cry.

"How do you know Auggie's here?" Annie cocked her head.

"His badge is still on that shirt you're wearing," Joan pointed to the laminated tag hanging off the front pocket of the button down.

"Some spy I am," Annie scoffed and both women chuckled.

"I'll leave you two alone," Joan tried to leave again and Annie could see the glassy-eyed look of too much alcohol and too much emotion.

"Don't be silly, let me just tell Auggie I'll be back and we can go into the main house, there is no food in there, but I can offer you a glass of water," Annie tried.

Joan nodded and looked relieved as Annie retreated back to the bedroom.

"She OK?" Auggie had a pair of jeans on and nothing else and Annie had to stop from staring.

"Not really. I'm going to talk to her for a bit, you OK here for a while?"

"Yeah, might starve to death, but otherwise I am fine," he smiled.

"There is beer and….oh look peanuts, it's just like Allen's," she produced the paltry snack from her kitchenette.

"I'll be fine, go ahead," he kissed her forehead.

***555***

Annie found a bottle of water in Danielle's fridge and rinsed off a dusty glass for Joan.

"Thanks," she smiled as she poured herself the water.

"What's going on?" Annie asked sincerely.

"Arthur thinks I am having an affair," she laughed at the irony.

"But you're not?" Annie tried to not sound judgmental.

"No."

"And he doesn't believe you?"

"Apparently."

"Did he kick you out? Cause Danielle kicked me out when I read her in, I know it isn't the same thing but it sucks," Annie started babbling.

"No he left, then I went and got drunk which scared me a little and somehow I wound up here. You know Annie, everybody hates a drunk," Joan shrugged.

"No judgment here and well I am kind of an idiot when it comes to relationship advice, I am petrified every day that I am going to screw my own up," Annie sighed.

"You and Auggie will be fine."

"How can you be sure, our lives are so complex? I just keep waiting for it to all cave in on me," somehow the conversation had shifted to comforting Annie.

"Because you and Auggie have the one thing Arthur and I have never had, trust. When I started seeing Arthur he was married, hard to trust someone you know cheats. You two have trusted each other since day one, even when you had no real reason to," Joan left that hanging and Annie knew she was referring to Simon.

Annie's eyes drifted across the room and her hands instinctively went to her stomach.

"Annie?" Joan looked much more sober all of a sudden.

"Huh? Sorry," Annie shook it off.

"Is this where it happened?" Joan suddenly looked around more keenly.

Annie just nodded and swallowed a couple of times.

"I'm sorry," Joan said although she didn't clarify what exactly she was sorry for.

"It's OK, I am hardly ever here. We um, we spend most nights at Auggie's but I needed to swap out some of my clothes. We usually aren't here."

"I should go, let you get back to Auggie," Joan smiled.

"I don't feel like I helped you at all," Annie reached out and grasped Joan's arm.

"You helped me clear my head, I'll be OK," Joan smiled again and took out her phone to call a cab.

Annie locked up the house and saw Joan out to her cab before returning to Auggie. He was sitting in the chair peeling the label off a beer, his head back and his bare feet on a footstool, he added a tee shirt to his jeans.

"Hey," she got his attention and enjoyed the lazy smile that graced his face.

"Everything OK?" he asked as she deposited herself in his lap.

"Kind of," Annie answered vaguely as she nuzzled herself into the warmth of his neck.

"Work?" he asked cautiously.

"No," she answered honestly but briefly.

He just nodded.

"Is it possible we are the most normal couple I know?" she laughed and her breath on his skin had an immediate effect on him.

"You don't think we're normal?" he asked in mock-offense.

She rearranged her position in his lap and he groaned as she found her new seating straddled across his lap.

"I think we are exceptional," she clarified as she kissed him.

The End


	26. Scary Monsters

Random #: 41

Episode Title: Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps)

Song Line: "She opened strange doors that we'd never close again"

Note: I have no ill-will towards Mrs. Walker, Last I heard she was still alive somewhere.

It was close to 1:00 am when Auggie finally made it home, the extraction was tricky but he was happy with the result. He tried to be quiet in hopes of not waking Annie. As soon as he opened the door though his senses were assaulted by music and a strong scent of cleaning products.

"Annie?" he asked as he stashed his keys.

"Down here," she replied from what he could only assume was the kitchen floor.

"You OK?" he approached.

"Careful, I waxed the floor, it is still wet," she instructed.

"Why are you cleaning at 1:00 am?" he asked concerned.

"My mother died," she answered and suddenly the air was gone from the room.

"What?" he looked truly confused and he was, not by the words, but her tone or lack thereof.

"Danielle called me a few hours ago, she had a heart attack, she died Auggie," there was a newly waxed floor between them.

"Annie?" he still looked confused as if he must be misunderstanding her and he made his way across the kitchen.

"Auggie, the floor," she reprimanded half-heartedly.

"I don't care about the floor Annie," he reached her and wrapped his arms around her slightly relieved when her arms came up to hold him close.

"Thanks," she sighed into his shoulder.

"Why didn't you call me?" it wasn't an accusation, he was truly confused.

"You were busy and honestly I am kind of in shock. I started cleaning and I couldn't stop. The bathroom is spotless," she chuckled.

"I'm so sorry Annie," he ran his hand up and down her back until he heard her breath hitch.

"I'm gonna cry now," she announced.

"Thanks for the warning," he smiled.

He reached out for the kitchen island to get his bearings, confident that he knew exactly where he was he reached down and picked Annie up and carried her to the couch. The gesture of such care was her undoing and suddenly she was sobbing against his chest.

"Shhhh, it's OK, I got you," he kept repeating those words in different combination over and over until her body stilled in his arms and her sobs were reduced to hiccups.

"Sorry," she swiped at her eyes and noted the mascara stain on Auggie's impeccably white shirt.

"Don't be sorry," he kissed her forehead, warm from the exertion of crying.

"Why are you listening to Joni Mitchell?" he asked when it seemed she was truly done crying.

"My mom loved her, she gave me this album when I went to Russia for my semester abroad," Annie explained.

"Ahhhh, it's not very uplifting," he pointed out.

A laugh bubbled out of Annie, "should I be listening to Justin Bieber or something?"

"No, no that's sad on an entirely different level," he squeezed her tight and they sat silently as Joni sang Blue.

When the CD ended Auggie picked Annie up again and managed to get them to the bed with only one small stumble. He laid her down and stripped off the soft cotton clothes she was wearing to clean the apartment and his own. He turned back the blankets on the bed and slid to the far side, leaving her plenty of space to join him.

"Sleep Annie," he whispered into her hair as he spooned around her.

And for a little while she did. The rest of the night she tossed and turned, sometimes still asleep other times jolted awake by the reality of the news or a dream. Auggie rode the waves with her, stroking her bare back or rubbing his thumb over the delicate skin on the top of her hand.

"You awake?" he asked at one point certain she was.

"Yeah, had a dream," she turned in his arms to face him.

"Bad?"

"No, just weird. Remember when we went to the Nationals game a couple years ago?"

"Sure."

"And I wanted ice cream?"

"How could I forget, that day was less about balls and strikes and more about snacks," he smiled and she could make out his features in the dark room.

"They serve the ice cream in a little plastic batter's helmet with the logo on it, it's cute. I had a dream that Derek Jeter was eating ice cream out of his regular sized batter's helmet."

"Yep, that's weird," he agreed and laughed out loud.

"My mother tried hard to be a good mother, she didn't have the easiest situation to work with. Trucking 2 kids around the globe while her husband simultaneously risked his life and cheated on her could not have been easy," Annie changed the subject with ease.

"She raised two incredible women, pretty much single-handedly," Auggie pointed out and was rewarded with a kiss.

"She opened strange doors that we'd never close again."

"What do you mean?" his voice was so calming in the quiet of early morning.

"She taught Dani to make Sushi when we lived in Japan and she taught me how to read signs in every language everywhere we lived. She probably didn't know she was introducing us to our future selves, but she gave us what she could," he could hear her throat thicken with tears again.

"That's what parents do, your mom just had to do it under particularly unique circumstances, must be how you turned out so very one of a kind Annie Walker," he pulled her closer and she kissed him gently before falling back to sleep.

Next time she woke alone, there was thin light coming through the windows and the clock showed 5:16.

"I started some coffee," Auggie said softly in case he was wrong about her state of wakefulness.

"Thanks," she smiled.

He didn't answer, just joined her back in bed, stretched out on top of her, surrounded her with his weight and his warmth and kissed her long and deep. He tried to tell her everything he felt in one kiss: that he meant what he said about her being special, that although he too had chosen a life of service and risk he was not like her father, that he knew he couldn't fill the void she felt now, but that he had every intention of loving her, forever.

Annie knew she should say something, that Auggie couldn't see the blatant love on her face. She knew she should encourage his love making with her usual chattiness, but she couldn't speak, her heart was too full, her body too tight, her mind racing. She couldn't speak for fear she would shatter.

The End


	27. The Outsiders

Random #: 17

Episode Title: The Outsiders

Song Line: "Who says what we call home?"

Note: Sorry for the delay between posts, real life intervened in a very unpleasant way for the past week.

Auggie was two tables away idly sipping a beer when he heard her use their safe word phrase.

"I'd really rather not," Annie said cautiously as the man with her took her arm a little more forcefully than polite.

For some reason the cartel had sent the guy in alone, Auggie was banking on that as he got up and made his way towards the smell of Jo Malone Grapefruit.

"You OK, Miss?" he asked.

"I was just trying to go back to my hotel," she stepped behind him, maintaining her call girl cover.

"We had a deal," the tall Colombian snarled.

"Deal's off," Auggie turned to shepherd Annie away.

"Not so fast," the guy lunged for Auggie and Auggie was prepared.

Auggie turned and got the guy square across his chin with an elbow. The shock of the strength and agility of the blind man stunned the attacker for a minute but then he came full force. Annie guided Auggie, never using his name or indicating she knew him in any way. Just a "he's on your left" or "he has a wine bottle in his right hand" to help Auggie defend himself.

The restaurant was pretty empty and Auggie had room to work, within ten minutes he had the guy knocked out and he ushered Annie through the back door to an ally.

"You OK?" she asked as she ran her hands over his face.

"Yeah," he smiled, a small trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Let's go, I'll clean you up at home," she made sure they were alone and then kissed his cheek and guided his hand to her elbow.

"A flea bag motel in Colombia is home now?" he laughed.

"We've been here for 3 weeks, starting to feel that way. Who says what we call home?" she smiled and he could hear it in her voice.

"You did good tonight," he squeezed her elbow.

"You too. Think we have enough to turn this over to the DEA?"

"I hope so, Joan will have to make that call though."

***555***

"I think you will live," Annie assessed as she wiped away the blood and surveyed the small cut at the corner of Auggie's mouth, considering the size of the ring the guy was wearing Auggie got off easy, just a couple bruises here and there and Annie had been very thorough.

"I never turned my back on him, he couldn't have injured me thhhhhere," Auggie stuttered as Annie trailed her cool fingers down the plane of his back to the waistband of his jeans.

"Just making sure," she bent low and kissed his hip where it dipped into the denim.

"I'm fine," he recovered his voice and his strength and had her arms in his hands and backed her up against the wall of the small bathroom.

"You certainly are," she agreed as his body pressed along hers.

His lips crashed against hers and his hands instantly tangled in her hair. He knew the small hotel room well and the bed was just steps from the bathroom door, but it seemed insanely far away, he couldn't possibly wait that long and judging by the rate of her breath against his neck and the speed of her fingers on his belt, neither could she.

When he finally carried her to the bed, her legs still locked around his waist and her head on his shoulder she giggled.

"I think I was a little loud," she admitted.

"We were ….energetic," he hunted for the right word as he deposited her gracefully on the bed, his body instantly chilled by the lack of Annie.

***555***

Auggie slipped back into bed later, the birds had begun their day but there was no warmth from the sun so it was either very early or cloudy.

"You OK?" Annie asked sleepily as he turned to spoon around her.

"Yeah, just had to pee," he smiled against her shoulder.

"I was dreaming about you," she laced their fingers together.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "what was I doing?"

"Working," she shrugged.

"Well that is no fun at all," he pouted and she rolled to face him laughing at the disappointed look on his face.

"I know, you would think by now I would have enough fodder for more salacious dreams, but you were working," she kissed him softly.

"When we get back to DC I think you should move in," he mentioned off-handedly.

"Officially, cuz I pretty much live there now," she grinned.

"Officially, name on the mail box and paper work filed with Langley officially," he clarified.

"OK," she kissed him again.

"Yeah?" he sounded surprised.

"Yeah. I called this place home before because you're here Auggie, home is where you are not where my mail goes, but if you want my mail to go to the same place yours does that is absolutely fine with me," she smiled broader.

"Yeah?" he kissed her.

"Yeah," she returned the kiss.

The End


	28. I Can't Quit You Baby

Random #: 10

Episode Title: I Can't Quit You Baby

Song Line: "I guess I gotta put you down for a while"

Note: This is for Epona3 who is all about drunk Auggie these days. Also, I apparently really want to take care of Auggie.

Annie had had enough of New York, she had been sent to the NYC field office over a week ago to help with some translations from a recent bust of a Russia mafia cell operating in Manhattan and she was so glad to be home. As she slid the loft door open she saw Auggie sitting in the dim light of an early-summer evening, music playing softly, his head tilted back and a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.

"That you Walker?" he slurred.

"Yes, expecting someone else?" she put her bag down with concern.

"No, just glad you aren't an intruder, my reflexes are a little slow," he grinned but there was no joy in his smile.

"Auggie, how much have you had to drink?" she spoke slowly.

"You tell me?" he held up the bottle.

"Was that full when you started?" she was slightly alarmed.

He just nodded and finished with his chin against his chest.

"Why are you drinking alone?"

"Today sucked Annie," he looked up and his face was awash with misery.

"What happened?" she was now right in front of him and her nearness startled him.

"New recruit up from the farm, hotshot asshole, thinks he's James Bond," Auggie muttered.

"An obnoxious rookie, how novel?" she tried to lighten the mood.

"You weren't obnoxious," he clarified.

"I was terrified," she sat down and tried to pry the liquor bottle out of his hands.

He took another drink.

"Auggie…." She warned.

"I guess I gotta put you down for a while," he said to the bottle.

"Like a week maybe," Annie took the bottle and put it far out of reach.

"Sometimes it just kills me," he admitted.

"I know," she didn't have to explain what exactly, she knew.

"I feel broken," he choked on the last word and dropped his head to her shoulder.

She kissed his temple and maneuvered him to her lap and ran her fingers gently through his hair.

"You're not broken Auggie," she fought tears, not wanting to play into his self-doubt.

She had hidden tears from him in the past, when he told her about his unit, when he told her about Parker, she could do it then, she felt too exposed to him now. Although in his current state perhaps his sense of observation would be even more diminished.

"I feel like I am," he repeated.

"Are there things you can't do because you're blind? Yes. Are there limitations on me because I am a five foot five woman? Sure. Do you think I am less because I'm a girl?"

"No."

"Good. You know what the first thing I thought when I met you was?" she scraped her nails along his scalp and felt him shudder.

"What?"

"He's cute. Oh hey, he's blind too, cool."

"That's you," he argued.

"No Auggie, that is you. You are cute and disarming and funny. You are smart, so so smart and strong. I know you want to be the Operative you once were, but the man you are now is so incredible," she was hugging him and rocking back and forth.

"I love you Annie, but could you please stop rocking," he said gingerly.

"Are you going to be sick, because I really like these shoes," she tucked her feet back from the general direction of his head.

"No, I'm OK," he assured her as he took a deep breath.

"Do you want some food?"

"Maybe not that OK," he admitted.

"Sit up slowly, let me get you some water," she assisted him back to an upright position and kissed his cheek softly.

"You weren't supposed to be back yet?" he started to realize what was going on.

"I took an earlier flight, were you planning to be completely passed out before I got here?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Honestly, yeah," he shrugged.

"Not a very nice homecoming," she pouted.

"I didn't want you to see me like this, maudlin," he shrugged.

"But passed out and reeking of Jack Daniels would have been better?" she laughed.

"It wasn't a very good plan," he agreed.

"Drink this," she tapped the water glass against his hand.

"Yes, Dear," he smiled and the joy was coming back a little.

"Sure you don't want a sandwich?" she asked as she returned to the kitchen.

"Maybe a bite of yours," he nodded.

"Uh huh, every time you say that I am lucky if I get a bite at all. I'll make 2, if you don't eat it you can bring it to work tomorrow."

"I don't wanna go to work tomorrow," he shook his head and then thought better of that and sat very still.

"Auggie, I am your girlfriend, not your mother, 'I don't wanna' doesn't work on me," she teased.

"We both have some comp time due, let's play hooky tomorrow. I'll show you how much I missed you all week," he enticed her and even made his way across the room to stand behind her.

She could feel the heat radiating off his body and the thought of a whole day of Auggie's undivided attention was very very tempting.

"You make a formidable argument, but we need to go to work. I have a report to file and you have a new recruit to whip into shape," she handed him a paper plate with a sandwich on it.

"Do you ever get sick of being right?" he asked with a wink.

"I learned from the best…"

"Danielle," they replied in unison.

The End


	29. The Wake Up Bomb

Random #: 22

Episode Title: The Wake-up Bomb

Song Line: "See ya, don't wanna be ya"

"So, word around the coffee cart is…you're in trouble…." Annie stage-whispered as she delivered Auggie's coffee.

"Miss Walker, you are a highly trained intelligence operative and you are getting your intel from the gossips at the coffee cart? I am concerned," he smiled and accepted the cup of warm liquid.

"Joan is looking for you," she delivered that bit directly into his ear and smiled when his shoulders straightened.

"Why?" he looked truly confused.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Some kind of spy you are," he scoffed.

"Uh-oh, here she comes. See ya, don't wanna be ya," she squeezed his shoulder and left.

"Real mature," Auggie rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee.

"Auggie," Joan called.

"Good morning Joan," he tried for his most charming.

"I have an order on my desk from a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff," she began.

"I can find my discharge papers, but I can't read them so you'll have to assure me I am not AWOL," he grinned.

"Auggie, this isn't funny, apparently you have missed your last 3 Army-required physicals. They aren't happy."

"Do they think I am suddenly sighted again and they can deploy me? I have mandated physicals here too, aren't they good enough? I get poked by more medical professionals than a chimpanzee," he was verging on whining.

"Auggie, I know how much you hate doctors, but you have to go to Walter Reed. Today. 3:30. No arguments. I will email you the appointment details," Joan delivered the news.

"Can't we plan a drone strike for then, somewhere remote of course," he pouted.

"Barring a national disaster you can have the rest of the day off when you are done," Joan offered.

"And a lollipop?" he sighed.

"Good boy," Joan patted his arm and left.

***555***

Annie had offered to pick up dinner on the way home, knowing Auggie would probably be in a lousy mood after a doctor's visit, but he eagerly offered to cook since he had so much unexpected free time in the early evening. As soon as she opened the door she knew she was in for a treat, the smell of butter, garlic and wine was heavenly.

Also heavenly, Auggie in low slung denim and a well-worn tee shirt.

"Hi there," she sidled up to him and ducked under an arm to investigate what he was stirring.

"Hello," he abandoned the wooden spoon in favor of a kiss.

"You cooked this?" she responded to the kiss but still had questions.

"Given enough time I am a pretty decent cook, just takes me a little longer," he shrugged.

"I am not doubting this because you're blind, I couldn't cook this if you held a gun to my head," she laughed and reached for the spoon to taste the sauce.

"Thought we could be normal people for once," he smiled as she responded to the sauce with a moan.

"If this is what normal people eat I have been significantly underestimating normal people," she plucked a mussel from the spicy red sauce.

"Wine?" he offered her his own glass.

"Thanks, how did things go this afternoon?" she was curious but didn't want to ruin the little domesticate bubble they were in at the moment.

"Well," he sighed, "I'm still blind."

"I'm serious," she swatted at him and he reclaimed his wine glass and took a gulp.

"I'm fine, blood pressure was a little high….can't imagine why, and I have a mysterious 'bruise' on my hip, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" he used air quotes and she giggled.

"This?" she purred as she pulled up the side of his tee shirt and tugged down the waistband of his jeans, "right here?"

"That's the spot," he smirked.

"Does it hurt?" she asked as her lips ghosted over it.

"No, which is how I didn't even know it was there," he laughed.

"Using my keenly honed investigative skills I have determined that the circumference of the mark matches my very own bite radius," she nibbled her way up the side of his body.

"OK, you need to stop that or all this good food is going to turn to ruin," he intercepted her efforts and kissed her soundly before handing her a bowl of linguini.

***555***

"If your goal was to seduce me with food, it worked," Annie giggled as she mopped up the end of her sauce with a hunk of bread.

"I usually don't need food, but good info to keep in my back pocket," Auggie grinned.

"Where'd you get the mussels?" she asked as she picked up the bowl of empty shells.

"The gas station on the corner. I like to get all my shellfish there," he laughed.

"Har har," she emphasized.

"Whole Foods, there's one by Walter Reed," he answered honestly.

"Did you get anything else there?" she said hopefully.

"Of course I did, it's in the fridge."

Annie opened the refrigerator and squealed with delight at the fruit tart she found.

"My favorite, you really are trying to seduce me," she said as she turned around to find he had made his way right behind her.

He kissed her then and she had to acquiesce to the fact that he really didn't need to try all that hard to seduce her, the nearness of him was usually enough.

The End


	30. Wishful Beginnings

Random #: 39

Episode Title: Wishful Beginnings

Song Line: "There you go, cover me, cover me"

"They can't be far behind," Auggie was calm but serious.

"I have the file and our unconscious little friend over there gave me the code," Annie reported as she stuffed the file in her backpack as the sound of footsteps sounded in the stairwell.

"We have to get out of here," Auggie stated unnecessarily.

"Take this," she handed him her gun.

"Annie?"

"I trust you, I will stay out of your line of fire, but the only way out is that keypad and if we get it wrong the place goes into lockdown, we are better off with you providing cover," she explained as she turned him towards the door at the opposite end of the room.

"Seriously? This is our best plan? I haven't fired a gun in five years Annie."

"No time to argue," she patted him on the back as the hostiles blew through the door across the room.

"There you go, cover me, cover me," she yelled as Auggie pulled the trigger repeatedly while walking backwards, hoping against all hope he didn't trip over Annie as she entered the exit codes.

They had the element of surprise on their side and the enemies fired back, but not before Annie could get to the panel in the wall that allowed them egress. She entered the code carefully and the door hissed open. Auggie wasted the last round of ammunition and slipped out the door behind her. They pulled it shut, took one deep breath and took off in a run.

"Did I hit anybody back there?" Auggie asked slightly winded after the impromptu jog through the humid air of Guatemala.

"I think you got one of them in the shoulder. You OK?" she ran her hands along him to make sure he hadn't been clipped by anything.

"Yeah," he shook his head and smiled.

"That was kind of insane," Annie laughed.

"This might be why Joan doesn't want me in the field," Auggie joined in the laughter.

"You're not in the field, you are on vacation with your girlfriend," and to illustrate the point she kissed him, her hands tugging gently at the sweaty tee shirt stuck to his back.

"We need to get that intel to Hernandez," he pointed out when he felt her second hand join the first.

"You looked really hot with that gun," she mentioned as she walked them back against a tree.

"I am concerned by the things that turn you on sometimes," he grinned.

"Well, I am generally not the kind of girl that needs a man to protect her, but I have to admit I can see the allure," she shrugged.

"I will always protect you," he cupped her face and kissed her softly.

"Always have," she smiled against his lips.

Somehow they had slipped from silly and sexy to serious very quickly, it was happening more and more lately these admissions of the depth of their feelings, their commitment.

"Let's get this folder to Hernandez so we can go back to our vacation," he kissed her tenderly.

***555***

Annie was about to knock on the door to Hernandez's apartment when she noticed it was open and the wood around the lock was splintered. She put her finger to Auggie's lips to indicate they needed to be quiet, she tapped a message on his back.

They proceeded with caution and Annie quickly cleared the little apartment. Hernandez was dead, shot in the head. The apartment was tossed.

"I can still smell the cordite," Auggie pointed out, "we just missed them."

"Our little conversation in the woods might have kept us from walking in on them, but it might have cost Hernandez his life," she shuddered and Auggie felt it from his spot holding her arm.

"Hey, don't do that, you can't save the world Annie, Hernandez was up to his eyeballs with these guys, he knew they were bad news. We need to secure that intel and get the hell out of Guatemala."

"I know," Annie surveyed the room and determined there was nothing of value there.

She slipped on her gloves and called the local authorities to alert them to gunfire in the area so they could find Hernandez's body.

"Let's go," she brushed against Auggie and the two slipped out of the building.

Barber got them a lift out of town in the back of a truck. Auggie sat against the back of the cab, with Annie reclined against him, their legs tangled in front, the folder safely in Annie's pack.

"Nice view?" Auggie asked as they bumped along the rural roads.

"Very green, lots of trees," Annie pointed out.

"I can hear a lot of birds, makes sense I guess," he shrugged.

"Can our next vacation really be a vacation?" she asked quietly.

"And not a cover for an unsanctioned OP?" he smiled against the crown of her head.

"Exactly."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked to pass the time.

"New Mexico?"

"Too hot," he scowled.

"Alaska?"

"Too cold," same scowl.

"I didn't realize I was dating Goldilocks," she laughed.

"Actually the destination hardly matters, can't imagine we'll do much sightseeing," he squeezed her tightly.

"True, if I actually got a stretch of uninterrupted time with just you and no one shooting at us I might not let you out of the hotel room," she agreed.

"That sounds like a vacation."

"So we should pick some totally boring place that we would not even be tempted to explore, like Iowa," she laughed.

"I will book the nicest room at the nicest hotel in Des Moines as soon as we get home," he tilted her head up and kissed her until she made that little noise in the back of her throat that drove him mad.

The End


End file.
